


Debt Collector

by GoddessofMischief0711



Series: Debt Collector [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Biracial Character, Biracial original character, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lima, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Physical Abuse, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, dark bucky barnes, emotional blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: "This is the only time I will say this. You do not disrespect me. I will answer your questions, but you will act like a lady. After all, you're my lady now."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson
Series: Debt Collector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917007
Comments: 70
Kudos: 128





	1. Woke up this morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone out there! This is a little different than what I usually write, but I hope y'all enjoy it! Blessings and love to all right now.

"Joey, it's after 6. Why are you still in bed?" 

I peeked one eye at the alarm clock, seeing the time and realizing my fiancee was probably playing hookey from work. 

"The foreman is going to have your ass." I sighed as I rolled over, my left hand caressing his head. My engagement ring was shining very brightly and I opened my eyes further. 

My yellow gold ring with the square diamond was gone. I had on a platinum ring with a large bright diamond. I jumped up, looking at my hand. 

Before I could analyze the new ring on my finger, I noticed the man beside me. It wasn't my Joey. My pudgy, dark skinned brown eyed man was gone, and someone else was laying there. Joey's curly brown hair was replaced by long black hair and his body was rock hard. The man was laying on his back, and I saw a metal arm, and immediately knew who he was. I read the papers, I was in bed with mob boss James Barnes. 

With trembling hands, I peeked under our shared covers and felt relief that I was dressed. My usual tank top and shorts. He, however was clad only in black boxer briefs. I looked around the room, and it wasn't my bedroom. I was in a king sized bed versus my old queen, the sheets expensive and soft beneath me. The walls were black and the bedroom set was very expensive cherry wood. Three doors was all I could see, two wooden and one metal. 

Now I felt it was time to panic. My screams woke up my bedmate, who just opened his eyes and looked at me. 

"What am I doing here?!" 

I didn't realize I was crying until he gently brushed my tears away. 

"Relax baby, you're home." 

Under different circumstances, I would've admired him. His voice was husky and sexy and he was incredibly handsome. 

"I am not home! Please let me go!" 

My mind was in panic overdrive. I scrambled away from him, and fell off the bed.

He stood up, and walked over and stood over me. 

"Zoey, you need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a panic attack, or worse a asthma attack." 

He said my name. How did he know my name!? How did he know I have asthma? My hand clutched my chest, my breathing erratic. 

James sighed, reaching into the nightstand drawer and handed me a asthma pump. 

"Take it." His tone and his eyes left no room for discussion. 

I took it and started to breathe normally. I was still on the floor, trapped in the blanket. 

"I'm sure you have many questions." 

I brought myself to my feet, untangling myself and stood in front of him. 

"Ya think asshole?! Why am I in bed with you and where is my fiancee?!" 

His flesh hand grabbed my throat, and he slammed me into the wall. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. His bright blue eyes boring into mine. 

"This is the only time I will say this. You do not disrespect me. I will answer your questions, but you will act like a lady. After all, you're my lady now." 

He let me go and I fell to my knees. My chest heaved, as I coughed more air into my battered lungs.

With watery eyes I asked, "Where's my daughter?"


	2. Gigi

"Gigi is just fine. Her dad has her for now." 

"Her father?! He's a deadbeat! Please give me my baby back! Please!" I sobbed. 

Gianna's father was my high school sweetheart and I left him when I was pregnant. He was a liar and a cheater and refused to step up as a parent. He only saw her a handful of times and never paid any support. Joey and I got together when she was four and we were a happy family. He had asked me to marry him last week. Gianna was thrilled, she told everyone she finally had a dad. 

"Eventually, if you can behave." 

"Please James, I'll do anything. Just give me Gianna." 

"You know who I am. Very good." 

I clung to his legs, my sobs uncontrollable. My pleas came out as hiccups, and I felt him pick me up by my arm. I stood, and I cried against his chest, begging for my babygirl back. 

"Please she's turning six next week." 

"Well if you're good, I'll let you see her. Now stop crying before you really have a asthma attack." 

He sat me down on the bed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge from his side of the bed. His eyes demanded I take it. I drank, terrifed that if I angered him again, I'd never see my child. 

"Now, let's just get it out of the way. As we both know, your Joey has a gambling problem. He owes my club over $150,000. As a construction worker, he isn't making that back anytime soon if ever. So we paid him a little visit. First he offered the house, but that shithole wasn't safe for you and not worth his debt. Walking through the house, I saw the pictures of you two, and I offered to take you off his hands, and he agreed. Steve picked you up for me. I know you're a package deal baby and I will be the best father Gigi ever had."

'This motherfucker's insane. He kidnapped us! I'm not property I'm a fucking human! And he's going to be a father to MY child!? What was wrong with him?!'

"James, don't I have a say in this? That was Joey's debt not mine. I just want my daughter back." 

"Sorry baby, you don't. Your attitude determines how fast you get Gigi back, if at all." 

I broke down again, my wails echoing off the walls. I knew I had to calm down, my daughter depended on it. 

"What do you want?" 

"My son. You're going to give him to me." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man was batshit crazy. 

"Now. Do something to make me feel better. Calling me a asshole was a big no no sweetie. Also, I didn't get a thank you for upgrading your ring." 

My heart thumped in my chest, I didn't know what to do. I looked at him and his eyes were raking over my body. I had to play nice with this man, that was the only logical choice. 

I pulled my top off, and pushed my shorts and underwear down. I stood bare for my captor, trembling as to what he would do next. My head was down, staring at my feet.  
His hands went to my breasts, squeezing gently. My nipples responded to his stimulation, and I fought back a moan. Laying me back on the bed, he climbed on top of me. I kept my eyes closed, trying to go somewhere else. His metal hand grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. 

"Rule number one: Always look me in the eyes." 

He plunged right into me, filling me totally. It was extremely painful, I wasn't that wet and he was insanely big. I sucked in a breath, and my hands went to his shoulders instinctively. He was surprisingly gentle with me, taking his time to study my body and the sounds and reactions to his body. It wasn't long before I was moaning underneath him, my nails scratching his back. He took my wrists together and pinned me against the bed, his metal hand at my hips and started to fuck me into the mattress. The whole time we maintained eye contact, which was strangely erotic and terrifying. 

Two orgasms later, he came in me. He didn't move for a few minutes, I assumed he wanted to give his heir a fighting chance. 

"By the way baby. It's after 6 p.m. not a.m. Sorry for the time lapse. Too much chloroform can do that to you. I told Steve to go easy on you. Stupid ass doesn't listen half the time. 

There's a dress and shoes in the closet. We have a party to get to. Time to introduce my Queen to the world."


	3. Consequences

Two days prior: 

"I fucking hate the Bronx." 

"Me too boss. Nothing beats Brooklyn." Peter spoke from the front seat.

"You're such a kiss ass Peter. The Bronx gave us Jennifer Lopez and Cardi B. Plus the women here are like no other." Sam smiled, with his cigarette between his teeth. 

"I'm not looking for no girls, I just want what's owed to us." Bucky cut his eyes at the men. He was annoyed he was there to collect his payment. Joseph had been able to duck them for long enough. Well not anymore. 

"Here he comes Buck." Steve pointed in the direction of a man going into a two family house. 

Bucky watched him use his keys and go inside, lights turning on as they waited. Steve pulled out his gold luger, while Sam pulled out his trusty 9 mil. All three men walked out of the car and up the steps. Steve busted through the old wooden door and Joseph came barreling into the foyer to see where the noise came from. Seeing two guns pointed at his head, he knew when he was beat. His horror intensified when he saw Bucky Barnes himself walk in behind them, he knew he was going to die and Zoey would come home to his bullet ridden corpse. 

"If it isn't the consequences to your actions, right in your fucking face." Bucky smiled at him. 

"Mr Barnes, I'm getting the money together-" 

Joseph was cut off by punch from a metal fist. 

"Tie him to a chair." Bucky nodded at Steve. 

"Should we be expecting anyone anytime soon Joe?" Bucky sneered at him. 

Bucky looked around the house, seeing various toys and children items strewn about. He walked around, looking at the pictures on the walls. One caught his eye. A woman and a young girl in matching Christmas pajamas, in front of a tree. The woman's pose drew him in. Her hand on her cocked out hip and a wide warm smile. The girl was mimicking her mother's pose, with both hands on her hips. The woman's big hazel eyes, stirred feelings in him, he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Who's this?" Bucky asked, pointing at the frame on the wall. 

Joseph's eye was already swollen, and closing. He looked in horror at the picture of his fiancee and stepdaughter.

"That's my girl and our kid. Please leave them out of this. I'm begging you Mr Barnes." 

"That's one beautiful lady you got there. Cute kid too. I'd rather be home with her instead of gambling the mortage." 

"You're right. I'm asshole. Listen take this house. It's in her name but I'll have her sign it over. It's worth over $200,000." 

"You think I want this shitty house in the Bronx? What am I going to do come live here? Shouldn't have such precious cargo in such a bad neighborhood." He laughed sarcastically. 

Sam and Steve tied Joseph to a chair with extension cords. Cold sweat was pouring down his face, his eye watching Barnes eye fuck his woman. 

Joseph knew he fucked up, but he was trying to get his life on track. Gianna and Zoey meant the world to him and he wanted to give them all the things they deserved and never got. Gianna just started calling him daddy, which made his heart soar with joy. She would tell anyone who listened to her that he had asked her mommy to marry him and she finally had a daddy like all the other kids she knew. The little girl was goregous just like her mom, incredibly smart and funny. She got Zoey's sarcastic sense of humor, which would make them constantly butt heads. 

He knew Zoey for years, they had a lot of mutual friends and it was horrible what Gianna's father did to her. He cheated her whole pregnancy and told her numerous times that Gianna wasn't his, and he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Zoey never took him to court, or asked for anything. She took care of her daughter on her own. He finally mustered up the courage and asked her out. 

More than her beauty he admired her strength, which made him fall in love with her. He was the only man she ever brought around Gianna, she stayed single since she was pregnant. 

The house was Zoey's grandmother's, who put it in her name before she died. He loved the girl, he truly did, but he loved the thrill of gambling more. 

Now, he's tied to a chair staring down two guns aimed at his head. 

"How about I take these two goregous ladies off your hands? You can't take care of them properly anyway. Consider your debt paid." Bucky smiled sinisterly. 

"No! Kill me. Leave them out of this. Please! They have nothing to do with anything! They are my entire life Mr Barnes. I love them both!" Tears fell from Joseph's eyes. 

"Sam. Get all the information you can on our new ladies. Medical records, voting patterns, even her damn Sat scores. Also get Banner to come to the house. Make sure they are ok too. Steve, you're going to pay my new girl a visit. Bring her to the house. Sam will get the little Angel. Me and Joe here are going to have a little chat." Bucky smiled as he lit a cigarette. Both men nodded to him and walked off to do as they were told. 

Joseph wept quietly, his pleas of leaving the girls alone ignored. 

Before Bucky spoke, Sam came into the room again. 

"Buck, there's a text from the girlfriend. The babysitters dropping off the daughter around six." 

"Perfect. Can't wait to meet my babygirl. That gives us about two hours to talk." 

Steve found a old work ID in one of the dressers, and gave the information to Peter in the car, who found out her work address. Peter and Steve left to get Bucky's prize. 

Sam collected Gianna from the babysitter, telling her he was Joseph's brother and he was in the shower. Gianna seemed confused, saying she didn't know her daddy had a brother and called him uncle Sam. Sam packed a few suitcases for Gianna and Zoey, and took Joey's SUV to Bucky's house in Brooklyn where Banner was waiting. No one heard the gunshots, as the silencer was attached. Joseph still begging for Zoey and Gianna to be spared. Bucky locked up the house and spoke to Gianna the whole way home. He instantly loved the little girl, with her spunky attitude and quick witted responses. Once Banner gave Bucky the medical ok, Sam took her to his and Maria's house, where she could play with his kids until his queen warmed up to him.


	4. Rule number 2

My mind was reeling. I just fucked the man who kidnapped me and my child. I felt dirty, cheap and used. I sat up, and started putting the pieces of what I knew together. With my back to him, I heard him shuffle, then I smelled a cigarette. He never spoke. 

I woke up with James Barnes. Head of the Commandos crime family. The most feared mob boss on the East Coast. He ran everything along with his closest friend, the Captain Steve Rogers. Rumor had it that there was over a hundred murders to James name, but he was never brought to Justice. A metal hand doesn't leave fingerprints. Some news outlets named him the "Winter Soldier" for his cold calculated tactics. 

My fiancee "sold" me to him to cover his debts, and if I ever get the chance, I'm fucking killing him. I couldn't escape, not without Gianna. I looked down to the giant rock on my finger, a shackle that binded us together in his demented mind. 

He knew things about me, like he had actually done research. 

I tried to piece together the last bits I could remember. I remembered going to work on Wednesday night, I had the late shift from two to ten PM. I remember texting Joey telling him the babysitter would drop Gianna off around six. That was it. I woke up in this man's bed. 

James had gone through one of the wooden doors, revealing it to be a bathroom. I heard a shower running, and I cried into my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do. For all I knew Gianna was dead and he was using her as bait. I had to know, I walked into the bathroom and saw him through the frosted doors. He left one side partially open.The fear in my heart overtook any aching between my thighs for him. His body was a work of art and my baser instincts kicked in. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I know my daughter's alive and well." 

I squared my shoulders and prepared for the impact. I closed my eyes again, fear flowing through my veins. 

He laughed, "Well, since you were such a good girl, how about a call after this shower?" 

My eyes flew open and my heart skipped four beats. You'd think I won the lottery. My anxiety calmed, (somewhat) Gianna was ok.

"Thank you!" I wiped the tears that fell. 

He motioned for me to come with a metal finger. I was so overcome with joy I ran to him and put my arms around his neck. My emotions were fucking wrecked, and I was acting recklessly. I stood in the shower with him, the water splashing everywhere.

"You dont know it yet, but I'll do anything for you, Zoey. You're going to be my fucking queen, rule New York with me. Give me babies, and let me love you." He whispered into my neck as he held me back. 

"Then give me my daughter. Please. I can't function without her." I sobbed.

"Soon baby. We'll be one big happy family. I promise. I just wanted us to have some quality time." 

As crazy as I knew he was, I realized I had the upper hand. He was devoted to me for whatever reason. I had to play along. It would get my child back to me faster I assumed. 

"Love me then James." I gave the best sultry voice I could muster. 

I kissed him, and he openly reciprocated. He pushed his tongue in, and I let him. Our tongues swirling together, my moans genuine since he was a good kisser. I slid my nails down his chiseled chest, while his flesh hand grabbed my ass and his metal hand on my hip holding me against him.

I broke the kiss, and kissed down his body. I got down on my knees, and stared up at him, and bit my lip. His cock was erect and dripping with precum. I licked the slit, drawing filthy moans from his mouth. I took him in my mouth as best I could. I moaned too, acting as if me giving him a blowjob was turning me on too. I gave the best porn star performance I could muster.

'I would like to thank the Academy.' I thought to myself. I almost made myself laugh, but I needed to focus on the task at hand. 

James kept eye contact with me again. I assumed he enjoyed the view. I stared back to assert my dominance over him. He wanted me to be his queen? I'd rule over his ass alright. 

He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall, fucking me hard. 

"We're not wasting anything. It's going in you baby. You're going to give me my son." 

I smiled internally, my IUD wasn't giving him anything. I let him fuck me, I could always put the blame on him for me not getting pregnant. He came in me again, sucking on my neck as he shuddered.

"You feel better than I imagined baby." 

I hummed in agreement, I didn't want to answer him. 

"Rule number two: call me Bucky. James is too formal for my future wife." 

"Ok..... Bucky." 

He was still in me, pinning me between the tile and his body. He was staring at me again, making me very uncomfortable. 

"Bruce told me to take it easy on you, but how can I not?" 

He pulled out, and I stood on wobbly legs. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering what he was talking about. 

"The birth control. He took it out. Now let's get ready. Everyone's waiting to see the Queen of New York."


	5. Daddy Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most heartfelt and gracious thanks to anyone who reads this. The comments and kudos mean everything to me and I'm so grateful. Hope y'all like this chapter!

"You took it out?!" I nearly screamed in horror.

"Well of course. How are you going to give me babies with that in you?" He responded cooly. 

'Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck!' I thought.

I stood there numb, while he washed my body. My tears were silent now, sliding down the drain. He spoke, but I wasn't listening. His hand grabbed mine, and yanked me out of the tub. A fluffy white towel wrapped around my shoulders, and I finally looked up. Bucky was smiling at me, as if the situation was totally normal. I truly looked at his face, his bright blue eyes were breathtaking. He had these plump pink lips and week old stubble on his face that added to his beauty. James Barnes was a gorgeous monster. 

"I'll bring your things." He said sweetly. 

'Fucking psychopath!' I yelled inside my head. I didn't need him choking me again, or worse.

"Can I please speak to Gianna?" I asked as nicely as I could. 

"Sure baby. Get dressed and I'll make the call." His back was to me, he opened the other wood door it was a giant walk in closet, it had a long hallway. 

I looked at the bed, a long white Chanel dress was laying on it. It was more expensive than my whole wardrobe. Beside the dress was a nude Agent Provocateur bra and panty set. At the foot of the bed were black Louboutin's. I never even saw a pair of red bottoms in person. 

"Talk about over compensating. All this for a party?" I spoke to myself, as I lifted the dress.

"It's not just a party my love. Think of it as a Coronation." 

I didn't hear him behind me, and I clutched my hands to my chest, cause he scared the ever loving shit out of me. I looked over for the asthma pump, and took another hit. He had on black slacks and a black button down that was unopened. 

"It's not everyday a Queen of the Underworld comes along?" I said sarcastically as I slipped the thong on. 

"Don't push it baby."

"Sorry." I looked down, like a wounded animal. 

He walked back into the closet and I got dressed quietly, then sat on the bed when I was done. He walked back with his phone in his hand, and gave it to me.

"Hi mommy!!" Gianna's squeaky voice shouted on the other line. 

"Oh my love! How are you? Are you ok?" I grasped the phone so hard, I was afraid I would've broken it. 

"I'm good! I'm having lots of fun! They told me you're on a vacation with daddy Bucky and I'll see you soon. Did you know I have a new daddy mommy? " 

I looked over at Bucky, who was watching me like a hawk. 

'Daddy Bucky!?!? What the fuck?!'

"Surprise! That's good baby. Yes I am. I'll be back soon. I love you. So so much." I fought the urge to choke up. 

"I love you toooooo mommy!" She giggled. 

Bucky got closer, and I knew my time was up. 

"Mommy has to go but I'll see you soon. I promise. Do the kissing hand for mommy ok?" 

A loud kissing sound came from the other line and I laughed. 

"I did it mommy! Bye mommy!" 

The line clicked off before I could say goodbye. 

"Thank you." I whispered, he brushed his thumb against my cheek, wiping away tears. 

"You're welcome baby." 

He saunters off to finish getting dressed and I do the same. 

I stood at the foot of the bed, and slipped the shoes on. Every item of clothing was my size, but it didn't surprise me in the slighest. The slit in my dress gave no room for modesty. There was makeup on the dresser, eyeliner, nude lipstick and mascara and I applied them all. My eyes were still red from crying, but I made it work. A bottle of perfume was beside it, I spritzed myself a few times. A black Gucci purse was beside everything, and I threw my asthma pump and lipstick in.

I left my black hair down, it was still damp from the shower. I saw myself in the mirror of the dresser, I hated what I saw. A innocent lamb being lead to slaughter. 

"Fucking beautiful. I knew she picked the right dress." 

He stood in all black, from his suit, shirt and shoes. As much as I hated myself, I admired him in the clothes, he could never look bad. Physically at least. Our outfits seem to fit, the Angel and the devil in our corrupted union. 

"Who?" 

"You'll meet her soon. Come. The limo is downstairs." 

He took my hand and walked me through the second wooden door, the walk through closet and down a hallway. I realized I was on the second floor of a giant house. He walked me down a grand staircase, where a young kid was waiting. The boy couldn't have been more than nineteen. 

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Barnes." 

I grimaced at the name, but caught myself. His lackeys were already giving me his last name, and I wanted to smack the smile off of both of their faces. I gave him a slight nod and raised my chin in a pompous manner. At the door, Bucky gracefully placed a black mink stole across my shoulders. I hated fur, but I accepted it with a small fake smile. I couldn't do anything to anger him, Gianna was depending on me. 

We walked out to the entrance and a silver Rolls Royce was waiting for us. I looked back at the house, my palatial prison was beautiful. Three floors, a manicured lawn and columns along the entrance. 

He placed his hand at the small of my back and lead me into the car. He sat down next to me, and patted the seat for me to come closer. I scooted over, and he put his flesh arm around me. I saw that boy run to the front seat and he started the car and drove off. 

"Daddy Bucky?" I broke the silence. 

"I didn't want to confuse the poor thing. She's a wonderful kid. Smart as a whip, I see she gets it from you." He smiled. 

"You spoke to her? When?" 

"Two days ago. Before we got you." 

He leaned over and kissed me, I guessed he didn't want to answer anymore questions. His lips made me forget I was his captive, the trophy he was about to parade to the world. My hand went to his face, pulling him in closer. His hand slid up my thigh, the slit giving him easier access. I pulled his hair, and bit his lip. His metal hand gripped me tightly, not enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark.

"You better stop baby. I have half a mind to pull this dress up and fuck you right here." 

His words snapped me back to reality. I pulled away, and straightened myself out. I looked over at him and my lipstick was smuged all over his face. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned himself off and gently wiped my lips. I took the tube of lipstick out of my purse and reapplied a new coat. 

"We're here boss." The kid squeaked out from the front.


	6. Fiesty

"Thank you Peter." Bucky grumbled.

I guess he was annoyed that I broke the kiss, he had a scowl across his face. 

Peter parked in front of a country club, and Bucky opened the door, and grabbed my hand.I've never been to a country club before. The place was really nice. It seemed Bucky wanted to introduce me to the finer things in life. Little did he know, this life wasn't for me. 

We walked side by side, his metal arm wrapped around my waist. Solidifying his hold over me, that I couldn't run from him. No matter how badly I wanted to. 

We walked into a grand ballroom, people scattered about. Everyone stopped either dancing, talking or walking and watched us. The only sounds that could be heard was the band. 

"ALL of these people are in organized crime?' I thought as I looked around. 

A man on the stage announced us. 

"Presenting Mr and Mrs James Barnes!"

Applause rang out, and I wished the ground would swallow me whole. As we walked further, some people shook Bucky's hand, congratulating us. 

"To the woman who tamed the soldier!" Senator Tony Stark raised his glass to us. 

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I voted for the bastard. What is he doing at a mafia function!? 

"She's a beauty Barnes. Congrats!" He looked at me up and down. I felt myself tense, his gaze was sexualized, making me very uncomfortable. I held on to Bucky's arm tighter, and he looked at me. 

"Thanks Stark. Stop eye fucking my woman." Bucky's words came out as a warning. The same tone he takes with me so I knew he was serious. 

"Easy Tiger. I was only complementing the lady. By the way we need to talk. I'm going to borrow him for a few minutes ok?" He smirked at me. 

I nodded and released Bucky's arm. Bucky looked around, and motioned for someone to come. 

A tall, gorgeous blonde man stood in front of me. 

"Steve, keep Zoey company, will you? I gotta see what this pissant Stark wants." 

"Sure Buck." 

Two words. That's all it took. His voice went straight between my legs. I saw Bucky walk off, and Steve looking at me. I couldn't stop staring. Why was he so beautiful? Broad shoulders, muscles upon muscles that were filling his Armani suit just right. 

"Can we sit? These heels are killing me." I winced. 

We walked to the bar and sat side by side. Everything about this man was intoxicating. I clenched my thighs together, Steve was making me experience some things between my legs. He ordered us drinks, a whiskey for himself, and some water for me.

"So. You're the one who put me in Bucky's bed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup." He answered casually, as if he didn't admit to kidnapping me.

"Too bad I didn't wake up in your bed." 

He nearly spat his drink out, while I smiled victoriously. I crossed my legs, which made the dress ride up a bit more, and I saw him looking. 

"You are a feisty little thing aren't you?" 

"No I'm not actually. But I meant what I said." I bit my lip.

I reached over to steal his whiskey, but he stopped me.

"Sorry dollface, Buck said no alcohol for you. You're supposed to be carrying his baby." 

After all I'd been through in the last few hours, I deserved a fucking drink. I pouted and gave the best puppy dog eyes I could. 

"Oh all right. Only cause you look so pitiful."

I smiled and reached over again, my hand touching his forearm. I gulped down the harsh liquor, gasping at the fire going down my throat.

"I'm a tequila girl, but I needed that. Thank you." I looked up at him, and batted my eyelashes.

I noticed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks and I felt strangely vindicated. 

"Cheers to the happy couple." He smirked. 

"I know who I'd be happier with." I grabbed a piece of ice out of my glass, and ran it along my bottom lip. A few drops of water fell on my cleavage and Steve watched every move I made.

Just two days ago I was engaged to be married to a man I loved. Who broke down my walls, and fixed my broken heart. Joey was my friend from college that I stayed in contact with. Always was a shoulder to cry on, and a good guy. Two years ago he asked me to be his Valentine and we had so much fun on our date, we started a relationship. We took it slow, like became love and he had asked me to marry him. I finally thought I would get the happily ever after I always dreamed of. 

Now I'm "married" to a mob boss and flirting with his best friend. Life is crazy sometimes. 

"You're playing a dangerous game Zoey." He leaned over and smiled at me.

"No. What I'm not playing is hard to get." 

I bit my lip again, my thighs firmly pressed together. All I could imagine was Steve's head between my legs, making me see stars. My fantasy was short lived, when Bucky came back with two other people. 

"Baby, let me introduce Natasha and Sam." He smiled. 

I stood up, and shook both of their hands. The woman Natasha, was a red headed pinup, who looked like she should be walking fashion week. Sam, a tall handsome man who had a cute gap toothed smile. 

" I did do a good job. Now give me my credit Wilson." Natasha smiled smugly. 

"Ok. Ok. I just think Zoey would look good in anything. But you did a good job Nat." Sam sighed. 

"Natasha selected your outfit for this evening baby. Say thank you." 

I looked at her, and wanted to punch her in the nose. I knew I couldn't so I smiled, "Thank you so much Natasha. You have impeccable taste." 

Jesus, I was laying it on thick. This wasn't me at all. I'd rather be at home watching Sabrina or Stranger Things on Netflix in my sweats. I was in constant fear. Except when I was with Steve. He put me at ease, and I couldn't understand why. 

Bucky lead me away from everyone and onto the dance floor. I assumed it was jazz music or something playing. I never cared for this type of music. 

"Bucky, I don't know how to dance to this music." I whispered to him.

"Just follow me baby." 

He held onto my waist tightly and lead us. My arms went around his neck, and we swayed to the music.  
If I wasn't his captive, it actually would've been romantic. I looked up and saw Steve standing by the bar watching us. I kept eye contact with him, and without realizing it, I pressed my body against Bucky's. 

Without thinking, I whispered "I want you Daddy." 

Steve read my lips, his eyebrows shot up on his forehead. Bucky heard me, growling in appreciation of my words. 

"Fuck baby, you don't know what you're doing to me." 

He nipped at my shoulder, which made me hold onto him tighter. 

"So so bad." I moaned.


	7. Loyal

He stopped dancing and kissed me, drawing awws from the people around us. I reminded myself to close my eyes, there were people watching. I'm sure any one of them would've gladly told him his new "bride" had her eyes open during a kiss. 

I snapped back to reality. What the hell was I doing?! I needed to get a handle on myself and fast. 

"Bucky, I need to excuse myself for a moment." 

"Of course baby." 

He let me go and I went looking for the restroom. I didn't see Steve thankfully, but I didn't know where to go. I had to ask a waiter and he pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him and kept walking. Never in my 29 years of life had I found a empty bathroom. I spritzed water on my face, making sure not to mess up my eye makeup. I stared at myself in the mirror. 

'What the fuck was I thinking!? Flirting with his best friend! Oh my God! Ok ok ok. You're emotionally fucked up right now. People act irrational when they are in stressful situations.' I reasoned with myself in my head. 

"Ok... You need to fucking focus. Your primitive brain needs to stop thinking with her vagina." I spoke to my reflection. 

"Especially when that belongs to me." Someone said behind me. 

Bucky walked in with a smug smile. I turned around, my ass was against the sinks. 

"You don't look so well my love. I was just checking on you." He walked right up to me and pressed himself against me. He grabbed my jaw with his metal hand. I shut my eyes, afraid of what he might do. 

"Rule number one."

I slowly opened my eyes, to his smirking face. My hand went to his, to release me. 

"You're shaking baby. Do I honestly scare you that much?" 

"Yes." I gulped.

"We can't have that now can we? What can I do to make it better?" He asked in a mocking tone. 

"Give me my daughter back. I'll do whatever you want. You want me to stay, I'll stay. I'll give you all the babies you want. I'll raise them with you. Just please give me my child." I kept eye contact, sincerity in every word I spoke. 

"I wanna believe you baby I really do, but what's to stop you from running away when you get our Gigi back?" 

'Our!?!? This fucking madman.' I thought but fought to keep my face focused. 

"I won't run. Because I care about you." 

"Why should I believe you?" 

"Cause I flirted with Steve. Why would I lie about that? I don't feel anything for him the way I do for you. I was being a selfish slut and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you. I belong to you James. I didn't want you to hear it from him, and who knows if he would even tell you. I initiated it and he reciprocated. But I can only apologize for my actions. I'm sorry." I pressed my lips together. 

'Dissension in the ranks. Destroy them from within. If I could cast enough doubt, maybe we could escape. It could work in my favor, if Steve hadn't told him already. If he did tell him, my confession might give me brownie points.' 

Bucky stood quiet the entire time I spoke, I was waiting for him to slap me at any moment. His nostrils flared, while my heart thumped wildly in my chest. My chest heaving. I reached over, taking another hit from the asthma pump to regulate my breathing. I silently prayed someone, anyone would walk into the bathroom, but of course no one in the universe had to pee. 

He sucked his teeth, "You're always hurting my feelings baby. Then you have to make me feel better." 

He picked me up onto the sink, a squeak escaping me from his speed. His metal hand on my throat this time, not hard enough to hurt me. Tears instantly fell from my eyes. 

"Make me believe you." He seethed.

I threw every emotion into my kiss, all the anger, the hurt, the desperation and especially all the fear. Every feeling amplified through my lips. His anger kissed me back. I don't know who he was mad at me or Steve. Or maybe both. I scooted closer and wrapped my legs around his broad frame. He released my throat, focusing on pulling down one of the straps of my dress and playing with my nipple. 

He broke the kiss to suck on my neck, his lips traveling down to my exposed breast. As much as I didn't want his touches, my body reacted and I couldn't keep the moans in. 

"Bucky, I'm so sorry. I've been so ungrateful. You rescued us, you want to give us a better life. Gave me a beautiful diamond to show the world I belong to you. You love me and my daughter and you chose ME to give you babies. Please don't leave me. I'll never make you question my loyalty. Unlike other people." I grabbed his hair as he placed love bites all over my breasts and neck. 

And the Oscar for best actress goes to: Zoey Walters.' I thought to myself as I spoke to my lovesick maniac. 

"You're right. You are loyal. No baby, I'll never leave you. My fucking Queen, my forever."


	8. Truth

A cell phone vibrating interrupted us. 

"Bucky. Come on. Everyone's waiting for us." 

His fingers were dangerously close to entering me. I pulled his hand away and I fixed my top and lowered my legs away from his torso. I gently raised his chin to look at him. My facade almost broke. The pain in his eyes made my heart break. I searched for some type of humanity in his eyes. James Barnes was a monster, but he was also a broken man. I stared at his eyes and he stared at mine, my hand against his cheek, my thumb gently rubbing his lips. His face leaning in to my touch. Neither of us said a word, it wasn't needed. 

To anyone watching, we looked like a couple madly in love. My love was for Gigi's and I's freedom, while he was in love with me. At least in his mind it was love. Some people confuse obsession with love and he was one of them. 

His phone vibrated again, this time is was persistent. 

"We have all night and forever. Go see who that is." I gave him a half smile. 

"What!?...... Zoey didn't go anywhere..... She's in the restroom.... Cause I'm fucking with her that's how I know!" 

He hung up and slammed the phone. I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him. 

"See? They think I want to run away from you. I'm not going anywhere. I belong to you." 

"Yeah. You're mine baby. All mine. Steve thought you tried to escape. Always been a dumbass." 

"He's making you doubt me my love." 

The seeds of doubt of his best friend I planted began to germinate, and I smiled internally. 

My hands when back to his hair, I gently pushed it back. He leaned on me, his arms wrapped around my waist. 

He helped me off the sink and unlocked the door. We walked out, hand in hand. The mad King and the unwilling Queen, to parade around the court. 

"Look at her eyes. The bitch is furious!" 

"Thor." Bucky growled.

The man was HUGE. Long blonde hair, and truth be told, he reminded me of a Viking. His bulging forearms crossed against his broad chest. His presence was demanding and forceful. 

"I had to see in person. The girl who could turn the King of New York into a domestic. Have you looked into her eyes? She hates you." 

I had to stop Bucky from killing the man. How he knew how I truly felt? If he could see it then could Bucky see it too? 

"Fury sent me. We wanted to congratulate the "happy" couple. Nice piece of ass you got there Barnes." 

Bucky was about to rip the guys head off. I got between them, hoping that would diffuse the situation. My pleas for him to calm down went unanswered until Sam appeared behind Thor, and grabbed his arm. No one could move a man that size, but Sam was going to try. Steve and Natasha were right behind, ready to kill. 

"The fuck are you doing here?!" 

"Just saying hi. Best of luck you two!" He cackled as he walked away. 

Bucky was furious, and no one could calm him. He walked away from us to the terrace. 

"What just happened?" I asked the group. 

"Shield prick. A rival family. He wanted to rile Bucky up and he succeeded. You better calm him down." Sam looked in Bucky's direction. 

I sighed, and started walking towards the terrace. In the ruckus, I felt something in my hand. I looked down, and it was a business card. There were handwritten words under Thor Odinson's name and telephone number. 

"I can help you. Both of you." 

I panicked, I couldn't hide it anywhere without Bucky seeing it. I grabbed the lipstick and rolled the card into the cover of the tube and slid it back in. The top of the purse covered my actions, so I pretended to grab my asthma pump again. I had to play it cool, our freedom depended on it. 

Bucky was on the terrace smoking a cigarette. He was fuming and I knew I had to distract him. 

"You know, you're going to have to give up that habit sooner than later." 

"What?"

"Cause for one, I'm asthmatic. Two, you can't smoke around pregnant women or babies. Don't you want our baby to be strong like daddy?" I raised my eyebrow. 

He threw the cigarette immediately, and hugged me.

"Baby, you're so smart. That's why I chose you. Smart and beautiful. 

"Whatever that happened with that man let it go. You have us now, and soon our family will grow bigger." 

All the lies I told should guarantee me a first class ticket to Hell to sit right next to Satan himself. My only salvation was to escape with my child. Everything I did, I did for Gigi. 

"Come on. Let's go home." I smiled at my captor. 

Bucky took my hand and lead me to the car, where Peter was waiting. The ride home he stayed quiet, not touching me at all. I leaned against him with my head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, that lulled me to sleep. I woke when the car stopped, we got out and he insisted on carrying me to bed. 

Instead of laying me in the bed, he opened the metal door. I saw a single bed and a bathroom with metal walls. I scrambled to get away, but his metal arm was too strong.

"Sorry baby. This is where you're staying until you can tell the truth." 

He threw me into the room, and with the heels my balance was off so I fell to the floor. I scrambled to get to the door. Panicking at the cold, dark room around me. He slammed it shut in my face, my wails echoing off the walls. I heard the lock snap and knew I was going to die. I would never see my child again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm gonna try to work this out.... I legit cried cause I feel so unmotivated, and blah and I know I suck. But this story will be finished. I promise. I'll do my best to work this out


	9. Fuck You

My chest heaved, my eyes darting around in the darkness. My hands hurting from banging into the steel door. 

"Bucky!!!" I sobbed. 

I had a feeling he was on the other side listening to me. Did he feel bad? Was he enjoying this? Hearing me scream and cry in his dungeon. 

I sat with my back against the door, the soft silk of the dress the only barrier between me and the hard floor. I stopped screaming, it wasn't doing me any good anyway. He wasn't letting me out. I had the pump with me, and if I kept screaming it wouldn't work eventually. 

As much as I wanted to fight, the odds were stacked against me. Any semblance of control was gone, no matter what I tried. Bucky controlled everything around me.

My mind went to Gianna. My beautiful, sassy, grown woman trapped in a child's body. Charismatic and funny, she always kept me on my toes. What would happen to my baby? I'll never see her grow up, sweet sixteen, prom, high school or college graduations. 

No more matching Halloween costumes. Last Halloween I was Beyonce at Coachella and she was Blue Ivy. The yellow hoodies and shorts for me jeans for her, and we clipped holographic paper to add to our boots. No more Christmases, our matching pajamas in front of the tree. Seeing her face light up after seeing her presents emerge under a mess of tape and wrapping paper. Her birthday was coming and Joey and I got her a new bike. I bought all the LOL surprise party supplies and was so excited to decorate.

I sat down on the floor for what might have been hours. Bucky took me two days prior, and that night we were out late. I assumed it had to be after midnight, which meant it was Saturday. My Saturdays consisted of cereal for breakfast. Gianna always wanted cereal. No eggs, no bacon, pancakes or toast. She would eat her cereal at the island while I made Joey and I breakfast. We'd play music and sing together. 

Saturday was our day to do whatever we wanted. Chuckie cheese, the park to ride her scooter, and very special occasions we would take a carriage ride through Central Park. Saturday's were special to both of us. She always gave me a hard time going to bed Friday nights, cause she'd be too excited. All my friends told me I spoiled her, and I knew it. But she was my entire world. 

Then it hit me. Sonia and Emma. My best friends since high school. I loved them equally, that they're both Gianna's godmothers. They had to know something was up. I prayed that they called the cops or something. 

My job. I was supposed to go out Friday night to celebrate my promotion. The girls and I decided dinner and drinks. I had been working for the law firm for five years, finally becoming office manager. Being more financially secure and being able to put a bigger amount in Gianna's college account.

Everything was going so great. I was engaged to a man I loved, my job was good and I had a awesome little girl. Then God or the Devil threw James Barnes in my life and ruined everything.

My back was killing me sitting on the hard floor. I wanted to rip off the dress. A way of saying "fuck you" to Bucky, but the room was so cold. All I could make out in the darkness was the bed. I didn't want to lay on it, a small token of comfort in my steel Hell. 

How long was he going to keep me here? Until I cracked? He knew I was lying, but what did he think I was lying about? Everything? Or one particular thing? Did he know that Thor slipped me a note? Who the hell was that guy anyway? 

God knows how long I was sitting on the floor. My body succumbed to exhaustion, and I passed out.

I awoke to my body under something soft. The lights were bright, which gave me a instant headache. A moan escaped my lips, my body was moving irregularly, Bucky's head was between my thighs, holding one of my legs over his shoulder. He had just pushed my dress up and removed the thong. The top of the dress dragged down, my breasts bouncing. His metal hand kneading them. I gasped and tried to push the man who was raping me in my sleep. He bit my thigh, making me cry out in pain.

"If you behave, I'll let you out." 

I nodded and he continued. I hated that my body reacted to his. I made myself think of anything else except him.

He lifted his head, and kneeled between my legs. I couldn't see it but I cried louder when he entered me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I would not enjoy this. I kept my eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down my face. 

"Look at me." 

I shook my head no. I felt the slap, and I still didn't open them. I refused to look at the monster on top of me. 

"Baby. Look at me." 

"Fuck you." 

I only felt the first blow, then everything went dark.

I awoke in someone's arms and to the sounds of men arguing. 

"She's fucking near death! What the hell Bucky!?" 

Steve had me in his arms.


	10. Pain

I couldn't speak. It hurt too much to even try to talk. Steve laid me on the cherry wood bed, and pushed a very upset looking Bucky.   
I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, but I was conscious and I heard everything.

"You nearly choked her to death! You show this girl to the world, and then decide to kill her?! It was your idea not Sam's, Natasha's or mine to go and take her!" 

"I fucked up ok? I'll never hurt her again." 

"I didn't put it together before. She works for Barton. You saw her there didn't you?" 

Clint Barton, senior partner at Barton, Rhodes and Lang. My boss. He knows Bucky?

"Yeah. I saw a picture of her in the office. Then I saw the pictures of her in the house. It wasn't a coincidence. I love her Steve." 

I heard Steve scoff. 

"Fix this. For all you know she's pregnant with your kid right now and you try to kill her." 

I heard steps retreating. The bed dipped, and I felt someone rubbing my head. Though it was gentle, every touch felt like a whip to my skin. 

"Baby, please wake up. I'm sorry." Bucky spoke softly. 

Mentally, emotionally and mostly physically I was exhausted. I couldn't move, nor would I give him the satisfaction if I could. He needed to see what he did to me. Maybe I could guilt trip him into giving me Gigi back and we could escape. 

I opened my eyes slowly, my lips felt as they were tearing apart as I moved them. I still couldn't speak. Bucky smiled at me, and I wanted to spit in his face. 

The anger I felt was unfathomable.

He took my child, my freedom, my dignity and mostly, he took my choice away. He chose me, and forced me to choose him. He took everything from me and expected me to give him the World in return.

A another man stood over me, with brown hair and eyes and glasses. He examined the bruises on my neck and gave me a sympathetic look. 

"Thankfully it's not as bad as it looks. Nasty bruises on her neck. Severly dehydrated and probably starving." 

"Fix her!" Bucky growled.

"I'll do all I can. I told you to take it easy on her." 

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I told you to fix her." 

I flinched at the venom in his voice. 

"Helen, get an IV started. She needs fluids." 

"Yes Dr Banner." She gave me a sad smile before she ran off to do as she was told.

The Banner guy took my vitals, while Bucky sat in a chair beside the bed. I felt the burn from his eyes on me and wished he would stop. It was HIS fault that this was happening to me. 

The IV hurt like hell going in. My veins wouldn't cooperate, so they had to stick me in my hand. The sound that came out of me when I cried didn't sound human. I sounded like a wounded animal.

"Don't fucking hurt her!" Bucky yelled, making Helen drop the saline solution she was carrying. 

I cut my eyes at Bucky. He had some audacity to say that. 

The couple left, leaving me with Bucky. 

As I laid there, I blamed myself. If only I had just opened my eyes. If I only submitted to him, he'd give me my child back. I was so stupid, telling him fuck you. Even with everything that happened, I kept going back to being in the bathroom with him. The look in his eyes. All he wanted was to be loved, he was begging me to love him. I was determined to give him the family he yearned for. Only if he gave me Gigi first.


	11. Losses

Banner told him to give me a few days of rest, especially if he wanted me to talk again. I never took Bucky as someone who listened to others, but he did as he was told.

He changed my clothes from the soiled Chanel dress to some shorts and a tee shirt. He was surprisingly gentle with me, his light touches felt like that of a lover not a captor. His tenderness confused me, making me crave more. At night he would cuddle next to me, and I would curl up beside him, desperate for his warmth and security. The fact that it was him who put me in this agony never crossed my mind.

Bucky would wait on me night and day, bringing in pain medicine and helping me bathe, and change into fresh clothing. He even gave me a pad and pen to write when I needed something. He was very respectful, everything a loving, doting, "husband" should be. 

I was still on the broth diet, as my throat couldn't handle food yet. I was dying for a Popeyes chicken sandwich though. By day three, I was off of the IV and able to speak. 

My voice was still scratchy, so I didn't talk much. Nor did I want to, I hadn't spoke to Gianna since that first night. I couldn't speak to her without her asking a million questions that I physically couldn't answer. 

Even though I didn't speak, I had a nagging question that stayed on my mind. While drinking the tea he brought me, I watched him as he got dressed. My eyes danced over his body, and I felt a heat between my legs. I ignored my baser instincts. I needed to know. 

"What was I lying about Bucky?" 

I saw his shoulders stiffen, his body rigid as he buttoned his shirt. 

"One thing." 

"Such as?" My throat felt like it was ripping apart as I asked.

"You falling for me. I'm not stupid." 

"But," he cut me off with a wave of his hand. 

"I gotta finish getting ready. Rest up my love." 

"Can I come too?" My voice was between a whine and someone stepping on a cat.

"It's just a few hours baby. Peter can keep you company." 

"Please let me go. I'll stay quiet. I just want to be with you." 

I was on the verge of crying. After spending all this time with him, I was scared of him leaving. I jumped up, my arms went around his neck and I hugged with all the strength I had. He hugged me back, while I snuggled against his neck. The tears came, I sniffled as I inhaled his cologne.

"You're not well enough to go anywhere. When I get back you can call Gigi. Rest that voice of yours baby." 

I instantly let go and shut up. 

As Bucky walked out, Peter walked in. 

"Hi Mrs Barnes. Anything I can do for you?" 

Since I wanted to save my voice for Gianna, I wrote down: "Can I get something to read? Preferably a newspaper please?" 

"Sure!" 

He ran off to get what I asked. Peter handed me a newspaper and some magazines and sat down in the chair beside the bed. I smiled and mouthed him a thank you. It was a small token of comfort during this troubled time I was going through.

I missed reading the paper, I would always immerse myself in the news on my train ride to work. On weekends, I would read in bed after Gianna fell asleep. 

As I read, I saw an article that piqued my interest. 

"Shooting at nightclub 6 dead, 17 injured."

"Friday's horrific shooting at Patriot lounge left 6 dead and 17 injured. No word on what caused the barrage of bullets into the nightclub, but police suspect gang activity to be the culprit. Four victims have been identified, George Thomas, Jessica Marcus, Sonia Perez and Emmaline Hernandez. The remaining two deceased are still being processed for identification." 

I dropped the paper, I couldn't even register the sound that came out of me. Sonia and Emma were gone. The guilt tore through me, that was where we were supposed to meet up for drinks. This was all my fault. 

Peter sprang to my side, with my asthma pump, asking me if I was ok. I lost everyone I ever loved. My grandma, who raised me since I was four after my parents died. I lost Joey who sold us to Bucky. Now I lost my best friends. All I had was Gianna, and even she was taken away from me. The cruel world left me totally alone, except for Gianna and Bucky. 

"Mrs B! Please calm down the boss is gonna kill me if you're upset." Peter panicked. 

"Not your fault. I'll tell Bucky ok?" I spoke slowly through my hiccups. I pointed to the article, making him read what upset me. 

Peter read the article, his eyebrows went up to his hairline. 

"Someone you knew?" 

I nodded, and wiped my tears. 

"Geez, I'm sorry ma'am. That's Steve's club too. They think Shield did it." 

I turned my head comically fast, at whose name came out of his mouth. Please Lord, don't let these men have anything to do with these murders. My spirit just couldn't handle that right now. I hadn't given much thought as to why Steve was here in the house that night. Maybe it had to do with the shooting. Oh God, what if that Thor guy had something to do with the shooting? He could've been trying to set me up. 

My mind was running a mile a minute. I never stopped crying, thinking of all the good times with my best friends. We met in math class of our freshman year and were inseparable. From roll on lip glosses to Mac lipstick. Slumber parties, our giant twenty first birthday bash when our birthdays are months apart. Emma was a Taurus, Sonia a Virgo and I'm a Scorpio. Alcohol poisoning was the end result of that night. They threw my babyshower for me, rubber duckies everywhere. I had a huge infatuation with rubber duckies when I pregnant. When Don didn't come to the hospital for Gianna's birth, they were on each side of me, holding my hands and reminding me to breathe. Just the week before we were arguing cause Sonia got Gianna slime and Emma got her kinectic sand. Two things I hated more than anything. Gianna had them wrapped around her tiny fingers. Her aunt Em and Soni. How was I going to tell her? 

About a hour later, Bucky came in to my crying in bed. Peter pulled him aside, telling him what upset me. Bucky dismissed Peter, undressed to his boxers and he got into bed with me. 

"I'm sorry baby, are you ok?" 

I pulled him closer, burying my head in his neck. 

"No." I shook my head and cried louder.

The whole scene looked normal. A man comforting his woman during a difficult time. I needed comfort, I desperately needed him. I had lost way too much in such a short time. 

"Bucky. Make me feel good. Please. I'm so tired of crying." 

He didn't move, so I made the move for him. I kissed him, and he didn't kiss me back. I was getting frustrated, so I yanked his hair and climbed on top of him. Bucky let out a surprised noise, and grabbed my hips. 

"You sure baby? You're not healed yet." 

His body betrayed his face. Big blue eyes that looked nervous and afraid. I felt his erection under me, and I looked at him expectantly. 

I pulled his boxers down and I climbed on top of him, maintaining eye contact the entire time. I gasped as I sat on him. I'd never get used to his size. 

I rocked my hips back and forth, and up and down in random motions. Bucky seemed to like it as he held on to me, his fingers were sure to leave bruises. I placed my hands on his hard abs, never breaking eye contact. 

"Fuck baby." He said through clenched teeth. 

Every nerve was on fire. Bucky felt so good that all the sadness melted away momentarily. I got great satisfaction watching him come undone beneath me. The King bowing to his Queen. 

Escaping was always on my mind. But not at this moment. I felt so defeated, nearly everything I loved was gone. Maybe Bucky was the catalyst to our new life. I just needed to let him in.


	12. Guilt tripping

I never came from being on top, but the thrill of taking control and making him become undone beneath me drove me to new heights of ecstasy. I bit my lip in triumph. Bucky didn't even do much, just laid there and enjoyed the show. I nearly giggled at his mouth wide open and eyes glazed look. I bent over, and sucked on his full pink bottom lip, earning a obscene groan from him. 

I assumed it was that I was in control that gave me such a rush. Little old me turned the feared mob boss into a blubbering bitch. Maybe I could get used to this. 

"Baby. I'm close." 

"I know. Give it to me. All of it. The hurt, the anger, the fear. Let it go." I spoke softly, to save my voice.

Bucky and I came together. A symphony of moans and grunts. I laid on top of him, to calm myself, as I was breathing very hard. 

"Jesus Zoey. I wasn't expecting that." 

"I just wanted to show you I appreciate you. My body cant lie to you." I started to whisper as my voice cracked. 

Bucky was still inside me, growing softer by the minute. I slowly climbed off, and laid beside him, his metal arm on my back. 

The wall was shattering, between captor and captive. The barrier that was once a steel wall is now a thin curtain. He let me in and I did the same.

"Tomorrow, come with me to the club for a while, and we'll talk about picking Gigi up." 

"Really!?" My voice cracked horribly. 

"Sure baby. I feel like I can trust you more now." 

I leaned over and kissed him again, our tongues tangling together. Bucky moaned in my mouth and I felt him getting hard again against my thigh. 

"I love you Zoey. And don't say it back. Say it when you mean it." 

"Ok." I whispered.

The declaration of love and the mind blowing sex lulled me fast to sleep. I needed it desperately, so I wouldn't dwell on the loss of my friends and Gianna. My head was against Bucky's shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him to pull him closer. 

When I awoke the next morning, I was on my other side, and he had his flesh arm wrapped around me. I wiggled out of his hold without waking him, I got up and got dressed. I went down to the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon and eggs and loaded them on a plate for Bucky. I smiled at my work, hoping he'd appreciate breakfast in bed. I put the food on a tray and poured him a glass of orange juice and some tea for me. I picked up the tray and turned to go up the stairs, Bucky grabbed me by my arm roughly, making me drop the food. The anger in his eyes petrified me. 

"Fuck!" 

"Jesus Bucky!" I yanked my arm back. My voice came out harshly. 

"Baby... Shit. I'm sorry. I thought you left." 

'You have my child. Where can I go?!' I thought bitterly. 

"Where am I going? I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me the past few days." My voice was a harsh whisper. 

I put on the saddest look I could. 

I looked down, "So, everything I said and did doesn't mean anything to you?" I squeaked out. 

"Yes. It does. I'm so sorry baby." 

He grabbed me again and pulled my close. I stiffened, I needed to strike while the iron was hot. Guilt trip the fuck outta him. I pulled away staring at him. 

"No it doesn't. You're never going to trust me. I've shown my loyalty. You locked me away. I could hate you for THIS." I pointed to my throat with the prominent hand marks. 

Bucky looked near tears. I didn't stop my tirade, my voice be damned. 

"But yet, I'm made love to you and cooked you breakfast. What more do you want from me?!" My tears flowed, my throat aching and sore. 

"Nothing else baby. I trust you. I'm sorry.

"I don't believe you." 

I pointed down to the mess on the floor. Thankfully the tea spilled away from us and didn't hurt anyone. 

"You say you love me, but you don't know anything about me. You keep our child from us!" I sobbed.

I knew what I said. I had to play the game. Bucky seemed to be taking in everything I said. 

"You know what? You're right. You and I are going to have a real date then we'll get Gianna and be a real family." 

I wanted to bitch slap him. I fought my face to stay neutral. One date? All the fucking we've done already not to mention the giant rock on my finger and he wants to date?! But he said well get Gianna. There was light at the end of the tunnel. I just had to stay aboard the kidnapped express.


	13. Date night

The tension in the air was thicker than Bucky's skull. Somehow he believed he loved me, when he didn't know a goddamn thing about me. Love takes time to develop, and staring at some pictures on a wall doesn't do it. 

Bucky took me back upstairs and we both sat on opposite sides of the bed. I saw him on his phone, but I couldn't see what he was doing. 

Silence was never my weapon of choice. Don, my baby father could tell everyone that. He always said I was put on this earth to argue and he's absolutely right. I once sent a written letter to his mother's house after we blocked each other via calls and text. I wasn't letting him get the last word. But with Bucky, I just didn't want to talk. 

"How long is the silent treatment going to last baby?" Bucky spoke first.

"Am I getting locked away unless I answer the way you want?" I squeaked. 

I blurted it out, and smacked my hand over my mouth. I was terrified to look at him, so I didn't. I felt the bed shifting, he was getting closer. I scrambled for my pump, as I started to panic. 

"Relax." He sounded eerily calm. 

I still didn't look at him. I shook my head no. I was waiting for him to grab me and pull me back into the room. Instead, he gently pulled me into his massive arms, holding me against his chest. 

"Come. Let's go take a shower." 

I was in no mood to argue. I hummed in the affirmative and rose to my feet. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. Every muscle in my body was frigid, mostly from fear and the slight chill in the room. Bucky looked at me and raised an eyebrow, pointing to my clothes. I held back my sigh and got naked. Everything felt reminiscent of the first night I woke up in his bed. 

Bucky started the water and I stepped in to warm myself from his stares. He climbed in after me, the hot water spraying on both of our bodies.

"Bucky?" I whispered.

"Yes baby?" 

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked. 

"For what?" 

I cleared my throat and spoke slowly. 

"For not waking you up. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Also for not talking. I'm scared." 

Bucky chuckled behind me, and I heard a bottle open. I froze as he rubbed soap on my breasts and back, stopping right up to my neck. I inhaled the scent, it was my favorite discontinued fragrance Pearberry. I was hoarding a bottle of lotion and spritz in my bedroom until the store brought it out of retirement. Gianna wasn't allowed to spray herself with that bottle, but she was free to play with all my other continued scents. How did he have it?

"It's not your fault baby. You're right. I should trust you more." 

He didn't stop with the bathing. His hands worked lower, against my stomach, and around my hips and ass. I relaxed into his touch, my back against his chest. 

My mind went to Gianna and I snapped out of my trance, and washed myself off. Bucky handed me his body wash, I turned and I carefully washed him. I found myself staring at his body, the hard pink lines of his scars. He seemed to enjoy my hands on him as well, with his raging hard on and heavy breathing indicated. My resolve was breaking, and gently kissed where metal met flesh. I had looked at it before many times, but now I was truly seeing it. The pain he had been through, every hard line his suffering and agony. It made me feel sorry for him, and I wanted to comfort him in someway. I heard him stifle a gasp, and he pulled me closer. He ran his hands down my back while I rubbed myself up against him. 

"As much as I wanna continue, we have to get out baby. Our date." 

"Oh... Right." The disappointment in my voice shocked even me. 

We walked out of the bathroom in our towels. 

"Have a seat. I'll grab you something baby." 

"Ok." 

Bucky handed me a black spaghetti strap, patent leather dress, and I panicked at the exposed neckline. I realized it was my fashion nova dress. I had splurged and got one when Emma kept telling me to shop the site. I relented, and got the least expensive dress I could find. But I never wore it. My eyes opened wide, and he saw me. He must've taken my clothes when he took me. The biggest problem was the dress prohibited underwear. I went commando much to my dismay. 

"Don't worry about it baby it's fine." He said calmly. I guess he thought I was looking at my throat. My bruises weren't as dark anymore but they were still very noticeable. I tried to arrange my hair to cover my neck as much as possible. 

I nodded and said nothing. I slipped on the leopard print Louboutin's. It was ridiculous in my opinion, these expensive shoes with a cheap dress but it was Bucky's doing. All I could do was sit there and look pretty. A tube of red lipstick waited for me on the dresser and I applied it, it made me wonder where the other tube had gone. 

Bucky dressed in a black Armani suit, with a silver tie and handkerchief. He put his hair in a low bun, away from his sculpted face. Despite all my fear of him, I could never stop denying how handsome he was. 

The routine went just as the last time we went out, a white fur coat draped over my shoulders this time. Peter was driving a black Mercedes-Benz now. I sat beside Bucky, his arm around my waist. I stared at my ring, the solitare diamond shining brightly. There was also diamonds all around the band. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think something this extravagant or expensive would be on my finger. There was a lot of things I was truly seeing for the first time apparently. 

Peter stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant, and I loved Italian food. It was my absolute favorite. I was determined to eat tonight. My throat be damned.

Bucky opened the door and got out. With his help I got out of the car, trying to pull my dress down to decent lengths and fixing the attached bra as we walked in. 

To my delight, the place was empty, and there was one table set in the entire place. The hostess took my coat and asked if we wanted anything to drink, and I looked at Bucky to answer for me. He ordered wine for both of us. The hostess inhaled sharply, I saw her staring at my throat, she ran off to get our drinks.

"So what do you want to know?" 

I raised my eyebrows, unsure of what he meant. 

"Well I know you're a Scorpio, graduated from BCC with a bachelors in business while pregnant. Raised by your grandmother since you were four, after your parents died. The office manager at Barton, Rhodes and Lang. Started as a receptionist and worked your way up. Your favorite colors are teal and lilac. You hate the color brown, except for lipsticks. Despise the word moist, and you're one of Kylie Minogue and Beyonce's biggest fans. Even dressed like Beyonce for Halloween." 

"What!? How do you know all that?!" I was floored. He just gave me the readers digest version of myself. 

"I can't be in love with a woman without knowing about her. What kind of psycho do you think I am?" He grinned smugly.

I fought to keep my face neutral. Cause Lord, let me tell him what kind of psycho I thought he truly was, I'd be locked in the steel room forever. A chill ran through me with the thought of it, and I felt goosebumps along my arms. 

"Well you know alot about me. Tell me about you. The newspapers don't portray you in a good way." 

The hostess came back with the wine, I thanked her with a gracious smile. I ordered penne alla vodka and he ordered chicken parm. 

"I'd love to see you smile at me like that." 

"Oh yeah?" I smirked at him. 

"Yeah." 

"You want me to smile, you know what I want." I sipped my wine.

My heart thundered in my chest, Gianna was right within my grasp. I was sitting there bartering for my child over a glass of wine. 

"Three conditions." 

"Anything." I whined.

"One: sit in with me for tonight's meeting. The decisions will be made by you. Two: once we get her back, you cannot leave. Three: since tonight's possibly our last night alone together, we don't stop until I say so." He raised his eyebrows. 

"Done." 

I raised my hand to shake on it. Bucky shook his head, and motioned for me to come over. I stood, and commanded my body to stop shaking. Gianna was nearly back in my arms. I'd sell my soul to the devil himself, James Barnes if that meant I was getting her back. I sat on his lap, one hand holding onto the dress, the other around his neck. 

"Thank you Bucky." 

I smiled at him, a real genuine smile. The first one I had in a long time.


	14. Trigger

"You're not getting away from my question mister." I said as I brushed a stray hair away from his face. 

"What question baby?" 

"You want me to love you, so I have to know about you too. Duh." I laughed softly.

As cool as I tried to play it, my heart was racing. How was I supposed to sit in on a mob meeting and make decisions? I didn't know anything about this life! But if I failed, I wouldn't get my baby back. And that just wasn't an option. 

As far as me not leaving once I got her back, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I just wanted my babygirl back. I'd handle all the other shit later once she was back where she belonged. 

The sex part? I meannnnn, he does make it very enjoyable for me so a win-win I guess? Bucky has a incredible recovery time, so all night just might be that. I got a tad bit too excited about that. But again, my baby was the endgame so I'd put my body through anything Bucky had for me. 

"Where'd you go?" 

Bucky asked as his finger traced patterns over my exposed breasts. 

"Thinking about later. A whole night of you and me." 

I bit my lip. God, I was getting so good at lying, I was starting to believe myself. I was lying wasnt I?

Bucky and I were interrupted by our food being brought out. I stood and as I walked back to my seat, Bucky slapped my ass so hard I nearly fell.

"Ow Bucky!" I winced.

"Sorry. Thinking about tonight too." He grinned.

I had to eat slowly, but I savored every bite. The pasta was delicious and it had been so long since I had such good food. The atomsphere wasn't tense anymore, it was two people just enjoying dinner.

"Pisces. Turned 39 on March 10th. My parents are gone too. I have a sister, Rebecca. Married out West. Steve and I have been friends since we were little. We always looked out for each other. He used to be a sickly little twig, that punk." 

He smiled fondly at the memory of a skinny Steve. I listened to him, giving him my undivided attention. I realized he was nine years older than me, but he sure didn't look his age. He radiated such a different aura when he spoke about himself, I found myself entranced in him. 

"My favorite color is black. I lost my arm in the Army. Got into this life when I came back to the States." He looked away when he said that.

I dropped my fork when he brought up his arm. I wasn't expecting him to divulge about that. My heart broke for him, I saw the physical trauma but who knew how badly it affected him mentally? Considering all his behavior, my guess was that it pushed him over the edge.

"I'm sorry Bucky." I said softly.

"Not your fault baby." He responded coldy. 

As we finished our meal, Bucky stood and walked over and grabbed my hand. The hostess handed me the fur back and we walked out to the car where Peter was waiting.

The drive wasn't long to go to his club, and we sat with our hands intertwined for the duration. As much as I was supposed to hate him, I felt my defenses weaken. I was letting him in. But I couldn't let him in. The only objective was to survive this and get my child back.

The car stopped, we pulled up to The Red Room. That was one of my favorite clubs to go to before I had Gianna. Me and the girls came here almost once a week if not every other week. Who would've thought that this was Bucky's club? Then it hit me. He might had seen me here too.

We walked in, the lights were flashing neon colors. The music was great as always. A wave a sadness came over me, as I reminisced about Sonia, Emma and I running to the bar to get shots or some mixed drinks, then going to the dance floor and acting like fools until closing time. I missed them so much it physically hurt. 

I pushed the pain deep within and gave my best Ramona impersonation from "Hustlers." I mimicked how she walked around with her oversized fur. The bouncers lead the way for us and heads turned as Bucky and I strutted through the club. I held my head high, wearing the handmarks on my neck as a badge of honor. I was cowering inside, but I walked like a bad bitch. So much depended on me impressing Bucky, I couldn't show weakness. The internal battle within me raged on. Give in to Bucky's darkness and stay or run away with my child? 

We were taken to a back room where a large group of people sat. I was introduced to the men there, T'Challa, a handsome tall man who exuded, dare I say it? Royalty?  
Quill, another attractive tall blonde who actually had a walkman attached to his hip. And Drax, a huge hulking figure who seemed to stare and speak intensely. Natasha and Sam were there as well, and I said hello to everyone. 

Bucky directed me to sit at the head of the table, and I saw Steve sitting on the other end. Bucky sat beside me on the left. 

"Nice of you to finally join us." Steve said sarcastically, looking at me. 

"Stop bitching Rogers." I smirked. 

A collective silence went around the room, all eyes either went to me, flaggergasted at my answer. The rest went to Steve, to see his reaction. He said nothing, his jaw clenching. 

"Now baby, be nice." Bucky smiled at me.

"Stark won't sign our property permits without a larger cut of our profits. He's already getting 30%. Any idea on how much of a raise we should negotiate with?" Steve spoke, undeterred by me.

"None. Permits can be signed by someone in his office. You do have a contact in his office right? Documents can be forged. Any reluctance from him would corroborate an alliance with the Commandos. Not good for publicity. Elections are coming soon." I played with my nails as I finished speaking. 

All eyes went back to me. I don't even know where the courage came from, but I said it. I had to file permit applications at the law office before, so I had knowledge of the subject. I looked over at Bucky who was beaming with pride. 

"Any idea on how to do that?" He spat back, annoyed.

"Call Barton. He's good with forging." Bucky answered.

So THATS now he knew Barton. Things were slowly making sense.

"Now there's the matter of Patriots." 

I sat straighter, giving Steve my full attention. I needed to know what happened to my friends. 

"The target was Loki, who miraculously got out unharmed. The club's been shut down since, my contacts in the police department said we cannot open for at least a month. Thor and Rumlow are taking money out of my pocket and I want to know what the fuck we are going to do about it!" 

Steve slammed his fist on the table, making me jump back. Bucky grabbed my hand, and it calmed me for some reason. I spoke, terrified about what I was about to confess.

"Thor gave me his card. I can get in touch with him."

"What?!" Bucky snarled. 

I ignored him and continued, "Let me find out if he was behind it. My friends were there, and I would've been too. My daughter would've lost everyone in her life that night, including me. If he's behind it, I'll deliver him to you on a silver platter. But one condition." 

"Which is?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"I pull the trigger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bare with a bitch ok? Lol but thank you all who read!! Appreciate it till the end of the line❤❤❤


	15. Fallen

" ** _You'll_** shoot him?!" Steve laughed humorlessly.

I sucked my teeth in response to his question.

Bucky's grip on me had my ring digging into hand painfully. I wiggled my hand free and stood, the coat fell off my shoulders. My hands held up me up on the table as I squared off with the Captain. All eyes where on me as I stared Steve down. Except his. Steve was staring straight at my breasts. I spoke slowly as my voice started cracking again.

"Who's Loki? I need the cast of characters in this tragic play." I said sarcastically.

"Thor's brother." Quill answered.

"And he's a Commando? Seems like there's mutiny afoot. Never heard of a rat or mole Steve?” I chuckled and shook my head, my hair fell off my shoulders. The handprints of my lover caught everyone’s attention.I stood straight and took a few steps, my heels echoing against the wooden floor.

Where did this confident femme fatale come from?! This isn’t me at all! Have I succumbed to Bucky’s darkness? The Mad Queen to the Mad King? It’s possible he saw something in me that I clearly did not. Something dark. Now it is coming to light. I had to admit though, it was kind of a turn on. I felt myself getting a bit too excited at my newfound power.

"What are you trying to say?!" Steve was furious and his Brooklyn accent peeked out.

I didn't look at Bucky, but I could feel the heat of his stare. If looks could kill, baby, my ass would never be seen again.

I sat back down and I crossed my legs, "I said what I said." My Bronx twang in my voice.

Steve wasn't looking at my face. He licked his lips, I forgot I wasn't wearing underwear. I cleared my throat to get him to focus. Last time I willingly flirted. This wasn't last time. His scowl softened, and he spoke. My tactic of trying to disassemble them within didn’t work. So fuck Steve! (Not literally)

"Ok Zoey. Get the information. _I trust you_." He enunciated the last part with a sneer, making my heart climb into my throat.

“Sounds like a threat Rogers, I mean I didn’t hear **_anyone_** else in the room offer a solution. Did I?” I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked around to the table with disgust on my face. I was acting like a pompous jackass, a true royal of the court. This wasn’t me at **_all_**. The only person I was ever this nasty to was Don. But I mean, I had good reason for that. To me, everyone at that table would get my wrath, they all had something to do with my current predicament.

No one said a word. If I was to be Bucky’s wife and Queen, I would demand the same respect he had. It was a matter of principle.

“No threats Zoey. Your loyalty is admirable. Truly.” Steve smiled.

I turned and looked at Bucky, all he needed to complete his look was steam coming out of his ears. He was PISSED and made no attempt to hide it. He stood and all but yanked me out of the room. The music got louder as we walked to the entrance of the club.

Peter was outside the car, smoking a cigarette. He wasn't expecting us, he scrambled to the passenger's side and opened the door for us. Bucky nearly shoved me in, and sat down himself.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me about Thor!?"

His metal hand was on my jaw, gripping it tightly. His yell scared even Peter, who jumped as he started the car.

"Bucky, did you forget you locked me in that room!?" I yelled back, my throat hurting.

"God knows how long you left me there. Scared, cold and alone. And when I woke up we couldn't exactly 'talk' could we!? I mean you nearly choked me to death." I said scornfully.

Bucky was somber, I could see the gears working in his head. I could actually hear the gears in his arm as he released me.

“You… You're right."

The feeling of vindication flowed through me, I had won the battle. Now if only I could win the war. Without thinking, my hand moved on its own.

**_Smack_ **

The sound of my slap against his chiseled face, even made Peter wince up front.

I gasped at my traitorous hand, petrified at what punishment I would get for it. I silently prayed he'd stick to his word about Gianna.

"Jesus Bucky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I stuttered and started to cry.

Bucky said nothing, he simply held his pink cheek.

I'm gonna die. Fuck. I'm going to die!' I thought to myself.

Bucky turned to me and I had to will my lungs to desperately suck in oxygen. Instead of fury in his eyes, I saw pain, hurt, sorrow.

“You’re really that scared of me aren’t you?” His face made my heart break.

I didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course I was scared of him, but in certain instances, I sought him out for comfort. Even though it was him who hurt me more than anyone, only he could make me feel better.My tears dried at his words. Unbelievably, I felt sorry for him. 

“Bucky, I, I am, but then I’m not. I should hate, fear, despise, you. I shouldn’t feel the things I feel for you. But then I do. I have given so much of myself and all I ask in return is Gianna. I can’t focus on anything until she’s with me. I promised you I’d stay, I will. If Thor is responsible for my friend’s deaths, he’s all yours. I just want my baby back.”

Bucky stayed quiet, taking in what I said. Bucky had an air about him that demanded respect, but to me, he just wanted me to love him as much as he loved me. Even tyrants deserve love, don’t they?

“She’ll be at the house in the morning.” He said lowly.

“Don’t fuck with me.” I growled at him.

“I’m not. You’re right. You can’t love with a piece of your heart missing.”

I felt the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth. His bright blue eyes never faltered as he spoke. The overwhelming urge to comfort him came to me and I grabbed him. My tears wetting his hair as I sobbed on him.

I lifted his head to look at him, “ Thank you.”

As we stared at each other, incredibly I felt a spark. This was way stronger than the moment we had in the restroom together. I was falling for the mad Titan.

“Don’t leave me Zoey. Please.”He pleaded, but he wasn’t asking me, he was demanding it.

“I should ask you the same. What happens if you don’t want us anymore?” I shot back, worried that he would possibly leave me. He could get tired of me, Gianna, anything. I had to show him I had the same insecurities he possessed.

“You took us from the only life we knew, what do I do without you?” I whispered, believing myself more than I should have.

The car stopping took us from our conversation. I looked and saw the house. Bucky climbed out, and I followed suit.

“There’s something I have to show you.”

I immediately flinched, nervous as to what it would be. As we went up the stairs, he turned right and I saw a purple door with the Gianna’s name on it. He opened it to show me a queen canopy bed, covered with white fairly lights and sheer pink and white curtains. On the wall was the picture of us by the Christmas tree that was in my house. A white desk complete with books and toys scattered about. This was a dream room, Gianna would be over the moon as soon as she stepped inside.

“The way I did things was wrong, but I want you two in my life very much.”

Overcome with emotion, I kissed him. I yanked his suit jacket off, then worked on his shirt. His hands roamed as well, squeezing wherever he touched.

“Lets go to our room, we can’t do this in our daughter’s room.” He smiled.

All night proved to be just that. Bucky and I made love for the first time. I wasn’t afraid of him anymore. We did it all. Him on top, me on top, doggy style, reverse cowgirl you name it. I never had so many orgasms in one night. Sheer exhaustion was the only thing that stopped us. I laid on his chest and passed out around 04:00 AM. When I awoke five hours later, I was alone covered by a sheet. I looked around the room for Bucky, but he wasn’t there.

Before I could get up to look for him, a shrill scream filled the room.

“MOMMY!”


	16. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update, the creative juices wasn’t flowing as much as I woulda liked

"Eww mommy you're booty naked." Gianna giggled as she jumped on me.

  
I went into a state of shock. Gianna Rosalia Walters, my child, was in my lap. Her chocolate colored hair tickled my shoulder as she wrapped her tiny body around me. An asset she inherited from Don that I loved was her big green eyes. She stared up at me, and my heart fluttered. She smiled, showing off her gap and two missing bottom teeth. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, and realized I wasn't dreaming.

  
"Gianna!" My voice cracked, but of course I didn’t care. 

  
I wrapped the sheet tighter around me, and hugged her, squeezing her until she giggled.

  
"Aww. Mommy, don't cry." She reached up and kissed my cheek.

  
"Mommy missed you so much! That's why I'm crying. I'm just so happy to see you."

  
"Me too mommy. Daddy Bucky got me today from uncle Sam and aunt Maria's house! Mommy! Did you know my new daddy has a different color arm!?! I had a lot of fun! They have a puppy mommy! Can we get a puppy too mommy? Mommy can I have cereal? Aunt Maria wouldn't gimme any and I need my cereal mommy." She pouted and crossed her arms.

  
Gianna rambled, and I laughed at her antics.

  
I looked over and Bucky stood in the door, watching the whole reunion. He had a small smile, as he stood with his arms crossed. I mouthed a teary thank you to him while I smothered my child in hugs and kisses.

  
"Daddy Bucky! You have to do hug game with us!" Gianna wiggled her little fingers, beckoning him to come over.

  
Bucky rushed over, and sat beside me.

  
"You gotta teach me the hug game sweetie."

  
His voice was so soft and gentle. I barely recognized him.

  
"It's super easy. We hug and squeeze until we can't take it no more!" Gianna giggled.

  
We all hugged, both of us giggling as Bucky squeezed us.

  
"Gigi, let mommy get dressed. You wanted cereal right?" Bucky stood and held out his hand. Gianna happily took it, her curls bouncing with her steps.

  
A overwhelming feeling of relief filled me as I watched them. I could hear Gianna talking Bucky's ear off, as they descended down the steps. I jumped up looking for something to throw on quickly, walking into the expansive closet. As I picked up a shirt and a pair of shorts, so I could join breakfast.

  
I practically ran down the steps to the kitchen, where Gianna was sitting eating a bowl of lucky charms.

  
"Hi mommy!" She yelled with her mouth full of marshmallows.

  
I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Bucky was on the other side of her, making coffee. He had his back to us and I went and wrapped my arms around him.

  
"Thank you Bucky." I whispered into his wife beater covered back.

  
Turning around, he hugged me back. It was such a picture of domesticity, the happy couple and child. If only that was truly the case.

  
"Gianna did you say thank you for the cereal?" I raised an eyebrow.

  
She pondered for a moment, "Ummm, yes mommy I did!"

  
I looked over at Bucky, who smiled. He nodded and I sat down next to her. I couldn't stop touching her, I was afraid she'd disappear if I didn't physically hold her. Thankfully she's affectionate as hell, just like me. A trait we got from my grandmother Rosalia. She reciprocated, telling me how much she missed me too.

  
"Mommy and I have something for you."

  
Gianna's head turned to Bucky, and bounced in her seat. We took her upstairs to her new room. I held her in my arms while Bucky covered her eyes. She jumped off me, screaming at her "giant big girl bed" as she called it.

  
"That's right your big girl bed cause today is what?"

  
"My birthday!!! You didn't forget!! Mommy it's Beyonce's birthday too right?"

  
I smiled and nodded.

  
"Mommy could never forget baby."

  
Being the ultra fan I am, of course I gave birth on Queen Bey's birthday too. Sonia and Emma always heckled me for that.

  
"Gianna, I know this is all different, but I love you and mommy very much." He smiled at her.

  
I don't know _**WHO**_ the fuck this Bucky was, it was total night and day. I noticed he had small wrinkles around his eyes, when he smiled. And for someone who had such a beautiful smile, he rarely showed it. THIS Bucky I could've fallen for sooner. Well, without the kidnapping of course. But I guess being a mob boss, he always had to portray such a cold demeanor.

  
"Mommy do you love him back?"

  
Leave it to a kid to put you on the spot. I felt both set of their eyes peering into my soul. My stomach tightened, and my palms started to sweat. I knew I had to give a answer. So I went with my gut.

  
"I do love Bucky." I said as I looked at Gianna.

  
"Very much." I looked at him.

  
I want to say he believed me, cause I believed myself.

  
"What about Joey?"

  
Fuuuuuucccckkkkkk. I was hoping this wouldn't come up. I had no contingency plan. I was so caught up with getting her back, I didn't account for her asking me anything. I was as unprepared for this as Trump is for his presidency or every speech he has ever made. My eyes darted around, trying to be quick on my feet with a fast lie. Before I could say anything, I heard Bucky.

  
"Mommy and Joey broke up honey. Mommy and I fell in love, and I asked her to marry me." He raised my hand and showed her the ring.

  
"Wow mommy it's so pretty!"

  
"Thank you baby. Mommy loves it too." I smiled.

  
Here comes the liar express, your conductor Zoey will take you on a first class ride to Hell. 

  
I rolled my eyes, and we showed her around the room, Bucky allowed her to jump on her bed. Gianna had another victim to her charms, Bucky was a giant softy. It was refreshing to see him so happy, the brooding, angry, scowling mob boss was a look I grew very tired of. 

  
“Sweetie, we are going to take you out for your birthday. Mommy and I have a surprise for you.”

I looked over at him, wondering where he was planning on taking us. I thought about for a moment, this was a test. I had her back, would I try to run away? What would he do if I tried? I knew there were no depths he wouldn’t sink to with his cruelty. Gianna didn’t need to experience it, and I’d be damned if she would. 

“Where?! I love surprises! Right mommy?” Gianna squealed. 

  
“That’s right.” 

  
“Look around your new room honey. Mommy and I are going to get everything ready ok?”

  
“OK!”

Bucky and I went into the closet and got dressed. He dressed casually, khakis and a polo, while I had on a denim jeans and a tee shirt. I grabbed Gianna out of the room and we all went to the car. Peter was waiting, in a SUV. We drove for a short while to Coney Island. 

  
Bucky took Gianna on all the rides she was tall enough to get on, and won her multiple bears and stuffed animals at the concession stands. 

  
Despite the circumstances, we spent the day as a loving family. Bucky took us to Nathan’s, which Gianna throughly enjoyed. He got her everything she asked for, from cotton candy to funnel cake. 

  
“You’re spoiling her. You know that right?” I smiled at him. 

  
“She’s my daughter, this is what she deserves.”

  
‘Jesus! What a fucking crockpot this man is.’ I thought to myself as I fake smiled.

  
Peter drove us home around six PM, and there was a cake waiting for her when we arrived. He and I sang happy birthday to her, cheering when she blew out the candles on her first try.

  
I took her upstairs. I gave Gianna a bath and put her in pajamas. Bucky and I read her a story until she passed out. She thanked us for such a good birthday, but she still wanted her puppy.

  
I wanted to stay in bed with her, but the look he gave me told me otherwise, I couldn’t stay in bed with her. 

  
Bucky and I walked out of the room, and he grabbed me by my arm once she couldn’t see us anymore, just in case she was still awake. He slammed me into the wall and brought his face mere centimeters in front of mine. 

  
“You wanna lie huh?” He said through clenched teeth. Gripping my jaw to make me face him.

  
“About what?!” I asked back in a harsh whisper. 

  
“Being in love. Don’t bullshit me Zoey.”

  
“I should say the same for you. Gianna was with her father?! This whole time she was with Sam?! You think I didn’t catch that shit!” I removed his hand, and stared back at him. 

  
I will always be terrified of James Barnes. But when it comes to **MY CHILD** , I’d face off with anyone even the devil himself. And that’s just who I was staring back at. 

  
“Fucking hypocrite you are! Demanding truth, yet all you’ve done is lie!” I hissed. 

  
I was livid, but I needed to calm down. Bucky held all the cards, and all I could do was wait for my hand. 

  
“Don’t forget your promise to Steve, baby.” He said sarcastically as he changed the subject. We walked into the bedroom and I sat on our bed, he went back to the closet to get changed.

  
‘Yeah, change the subject you bastard.’ I thought as stared at his back.

“I didn’t. I know what I have to do. But first, I need something before I make the call.”

  
“Oh? And that is?” He looked at me amused.   


“If Loki is the mole, someone needs to keep and eye on him or even lock him away. Make use of this room you put me in. That way he can’t inform Thor.” I motioned to the steel door with my hand.   


“Good idea baby.” He seemed impressed.   


“Wheres my lipstick? The one I wore the first night I was here?”   


I dreaded him finding out how I hid the card, he’d know just how sneaky I am.   


His expression was that of confusion, but he did as he was told. He opened the drawer to the vanity and handed it to me. Watching me like a predator, I opened the top and sure enough, the card was still there. I carefully wiggled it out, and unrolled it showing Thor’s contact information.  
  
“Wow! Just when I didn’t think you could surprise me anymore. I’m going to have to keep an even closer eye on you baby.”   


I sighed, grabbed my pump off the nightstand and took a hit. Just what I fucking needed, a even closer eye on me. I just needed to accept my fate, I would never get away from him. My three story prison, complete with a cruel warden. At least I had Gianna, I just had to be a good girl. Be the Queen he saw in me. 

“Make the call, make them bring Loki here.” 

I didn’t look at him. I didn’t know who this person was, but he had something to do with the deaths of my friends. So feed him to the sharks. I watched as Bucky made the call, telling T’challa and Quill to bring Loki here within the hour. 

“What other clubs do you own? I’m not going to one of their locations. I just got my daughter back, I’m not losing her again by walking into their trap.”

  
He named off a list of clubs, ninety percent of them the girls and I frequented numerous times. Lord knows how many times we crossed paths and I never knew. 

  
His phone buzzed, and he answered it, simply saying “Ok”. 

  
“Loki’s on his way.”

  
“I need a phone.” 

  
Bucky went back into the closet and returned with another phone. Probably a burner phone or something like that. I dialed the number on the card. After three rings, I heard his voice. I set up a meeting at Latin Quarters, one of Bucky’s clubs. I spoke softly, as to calm myself. Between Bucky’s intimidating stare, and Thor’s gruff voice, I was fucking petrified. I hung up and handed him back the phone. 

  
“Well?!” 

  
I jumped at his voice, and looked up at him. 

  
“The meeting is tonight. But, he said if you’re there, I’m dead. He wants me and Steve.”


	17. Zorya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I wrote in the end notes I wrote this with so much vodka lol. I love salsa music and can you imagine Steve Rogers dancing with his hips!?!? yea baby I hope y’all enjoy

Bucky fumed, but he made the call to Steve.

“What time is this meeting?”

“Midnight.” I answered on autopilot.

I looked at the bedside clock, it was just after nine thirty. I heard him telling Steve the time of the meeting and the location.

Bucky, Steve and I laid out a plan. Go to the club, have this stupid meeting and incapacitate Thor. Bucky gave me a stun gun and pepper spray.He told me he didn’t think I was ready to handle a gun yet. Once we had him, we would bring him to a warehouse in Sheepshead Bay and we’d be able to take our time with him. Seemed simple, but the nagging voice in my head screamed at me that this was very wrong.

“We need someone to watch Gianna, She stays here Bucky.” I was adamant.

“I’ll make a call. He’ll meet you there. Go get ready.”

I stood and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Bucky walked off on his phone again.

As I showered, my mind was reeling. Could I actually kill a man? If Thor was innocent, I would be responsible for his death. Bucky and Steve wouldn’t let him live. If he was responsible, NOTHING would stand between me killing him myself. My soul was already condemned. Acting in concert with Bucky and setting this up for Thor to be killed, I was his black widow.

I exited the shower wrapped in a towel and saw my outfit on the bed. A pair of jeans and a black bodysuit. A bra and thong beside them. Bucky loved picking out these hoe outfits for me.

“Wake up my daughter and there will be hell to pay!" Bucky hissed.

I saw T'Challa and Quill dragging a tall dark haired man into our bedroom. His eye was swollen, and he had a gash on his forehead that was dripping blood. Even with all his injuries, he was a very handsome man. He was awake, just a little woozy.

"Evening, Mrs Barnes." Quill said to me.

I nodded, and didn't respond. I sat on the bed.

"Bring him to me."

All heads turned to me, and I motioned for him to come with my finger. They dragged him over, and I grabbed his face with my hand. He winced at my harsh grip.

"Wanna tell me why they were shooting at you honey?"

I asked with venom in my voice. I was furious. The intended target who got to live. Well not on my watch.

"Ma'am, I swear,"

He was cut off by me gripping his silky black hair hard.

"Your brother wants me and Steve to meet him tonight. Why? And remember sugarbear, if I don't get a sufficient answer, I'm going to instruct my husband to break off a finger."

Torture!? This wasn't me at all! I never even thought of speaking the way I was, but I wasn't able to properly mourn Emma and Sonia. My grief turned from despair to rage. He was the cause behind their deaths, he would have to deal with my fury.

Bucky had a wide sick smile, loving every second of my performance. T'Challa and Quill tried to look away, but couldn't since they were holding Loki.

"Daddy?" I smirked, but didn't look at him.

"Yes baby?"

"Index finger please."

Bucky gripped Loki's index finger, ready for me to give him the word.

"They shot at me for being a Commando. That's all. That would be detrimental for Steve."

"And why is that?" I tightened my grip in his hair as he groaned.

Bucky started to bend Loki's finger back to an insane degree. He started to scream, but I stuffed my underwear into his mouth.

"I'm _pretty_ sure my husband told you about our daughter. You wouldn't want to wake her up now would you?" I smiled devilishly.

He shook his head, his tears falling on my knee.

" _How_ would it hurt Steve?" I raised my eyebrow and slowly pulled the lace thong out of his mouth.

He gasped for breath, "I handle his books and overseas dealings. I die it affects Steve. Very badly."

I looked at Bucky, "Let him go daddy. I'll find out more later. Put him away until we come back."

Bucky punched Loki and that rendered him unconscious. They dragged him into the steel room and locked the door.

"Thank you gentlemen. T'Challa, you and Quill are driving me tonight. I will be down shortly." I looked at the men.

They both nodded, and left the room.

"The nanny is here as well." Bucky informed me.

"Good. Send her in."

A pretty red haired girl walked in with a kind smile.

"I'm Wanda. Nice to finally meet you Mrs Barnes."

She held out her hand to me, which I didn't take.

"I'm sure."

I was fuming. The anger I had inside me I'd never felt before, and it was making me lash out at everyone. Wanda didn't do anything to deserve my attitude. This was me sinking to Bucky's darkness.

"Listen. That is my only child down the hall. If **_anything_** happens to her, I will personally slit your throat myself."

I watched as the color drained from her face, she stuttered and responded.

"Of course Mrs Barnes! She is totally safe with me!"

She turned and all but ran out of the room.

God, this was so wrong. I'd never treat people like this. I couldn't stop myself. My adrenaline was cocktailed with anger and I was being a nasty bitch to everyone.

"I wish we had time for one round before you leave. I love it when you take charge baby."

Bucky dropped the towel, revealing my naked body to him. 

“Later Bucky. I promise daddy.” I batted my eyelashes at him.

I dressed, sliding on my knee high boots and tying my hair in a ponytail. Bucky and I got in separate cars, each going our own way.

Steve and I pulled up, side by side. I hated being here with him. Steve had no sway over my heart or my body anymore. I belonged to Bucky, body and soul. But I'm a flesh and blood woman, I couldn't help that I ogled him. (Just a tiny bit) It didn't help he was in a dark blue Tom Ford suit, highlighting every glorious muscle in his body.

I stuck to my word, we were the ones Thor wanted the meeting with. So I sucked it up and did what I had to. We walked in, and stood at the bar, side by side.

"How can you be so calm?" I was amazed at his cool composure.

"Doll, life's not guaranteed for any of us. Why stress myself when we can all go at any moment? Besides in this lifestyle, emotions just complicate things."

I nodded, he had a point. But that wasn't stopping me from being a little pressure cooker of anxiety. Ready to blow at any moment.

“We’ll go in in a minute, Quentin is checking out the crowd.”

He motioned to a tall man with a beard. Bucky had a lot of good looking men at his disposal.

The music was amazing, and it distracted me momentarily.

No matter how much I tried, my nerves were getting the better of me, so I started to dance in place, waiting for the bartender.

"You know how to dance to Salsa music?"

"Um yah! Boriqua baby. Half anyway. I'm Russian also. Besides this song is awesome. My grandma used to play this on Saturday mornings. The singer is saying he needs five nights to make her fall in love."

"I don't need that long." He grinned smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him, and didn't respond. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor. I tried to fight him, but his grip was too strong.

**Let me Love You**

**Déjame quererte**

_His hand on my waist, Steve moved his hips to the music. Surprisingly, he was very good at it. I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his bicep and started to dance._

**It's easy to bare your heart**

**Es fácil desnudar tu corazón**

**To know you**

**Para conocerte**

**I would have to climb your balcony**

**Tendría que trepar a tu balcón**

**One night**

**Una noche**

**I discovered your skin**

**Descubrí tu piel**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**Try to be faithful**

**Procurar ser fiel**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**To know**

**Para conocer**

**The drug of your kisses**

**La droga de tus besos**

_We danced, pelvis to pelvis. I couldn't hold in my gasps as his hands would periodically grab my hips tighter. Just a tiny bit more at a time._

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**To discuss**

**Para discutir**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**To forgive**

**Para perdonar**

**Five nights**

**Cinco noches**

**To be crazy about you**

**Para estar loco por ti**

**Because I love you, I swear**

**Porque te quiero te lo juro**

_This all satisfied smirk graced his face in response to my shocked expression. The man could move. And very well. He spun me, and I saw a few couples stopped dancing and were watching us._

**But you doubt if I love you, I love you**

**Pero dudas si te quiero, yo te quiero**

**It is a different moment**

**Es un instante diferente**

**It's like a story that I tell you just because**

**Es como un cuento que te cuento porque sí**

**It's a regret**

**Es un lamento**

**Who wants to get inside of me**

**Que quiere entrar dentro de mi**

**A maze**

**Un laberinto**

_I couldn't take his eyes staring into mine anymore, I released myself from his grasp. I turned around my back to his front. His hands went right back to my hips._

**Inside you**

**Dentro de ti**

**Let me Love You**

**Déjame quererte**

**Five nights with you is enough for me**

**Me bastan cinco noches junto a ti**

**Let me Love You**

**Déjame quererte**

_Fuck! This was worse. My ass against his dick grinding. God, it's not supposed to feel so good._

**Don't put so many traps to love**

**No pongas tantas trampas al amor**

**To understand you**

**Para comprenderte**

_Turning me back around, 'Remember who he is Zoey' I screamed at myself as I got lost in those blue eyes._

**Five nights is enough for me please**

**Me bastan cinco noches por favor**

**One night**

**Una noche**

**I discovered your skin**

**Descubrí tu piel**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

I remember the nights Sonia, Emma and I would come here, tease a fool for some drinks and never talk to him again. Dance seductivelyand ghost him. 

**Try to be faithfuli**

**Procurar ser fiel**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**To know**

**Para conocer**

**The drug of your kisses**

**La droga de tus besos**

_His face was dangerously close to mine. Our lips mere centimeters from each other._

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

**To discuss**

**Para discutir**

**And another night**

**Y otra noche**

_So close in fact, we shared the same air, but I had to remind myself to suck in oxygen._

**To forgive**

**Para perdonar**

**Five nights**

**Cinco noches**

**To be crazy about you**

**Para estar loco por ti**

**They are five nights with you**

**Son cinco noches junto a ti**

_It was only a dance. It shouldn't feel THIS good._

B **ecause i'm crazy about you**

**Porque estoy loco por ti**

**I only want five nights**

**Sólo quiero cinco noches**

_'God. It shouldn't feel THIS good.'_

**It's a regret**

**Es un lamento**

**Who wants to be inside of me**

**Que quiere estar dentro de mí**

**(It's five nights to be crazy about you)**

**(Son cinco noches para estar loco por ti)**

**One night to discover your skin**

**Una noche para descubrir tu piel**

**And another to try to be faithful**

**Y otra para procurar ser fiel**

_'I belong to Bucky. I'm his Queen.' I chanted in my head over and over_

**It's like a story that I tell you just because**

**Es como un cuento que te cuento porque sí**

**A maze**

**Un laberinto**

_The friction of our bodies was becoming too much._

**(It's five nights to be crazy about you)**

**(Son cinco noches para estar loco por ti)**

**And let me love you**

**Y déjame quererte**

_And then it happened. I fucking moaned. The smirk of self satisfaction crept on his face. He broke me._

**Don't put so many traps to love**

**No pongas tantas trampas al amor**

**(It's five nights to be crazy about you)**

**(Son cinco noches para estar loco por ti)**

**They are five nights with you**

**Son cinco noches junto a ti**

"I don’t need five nights. I just need one dance."

I couldn’t even process my thoughts or emotions. I fucking moaned while dancing with Steve. He held my hand as we walked back to the bar. Quentin was there waiting for him. He took us to a back room, where Thor was waiting. Sitting in a chair at the back. Dressed in a black shirt and slacks, his blonde hair tucked behind his ears. Steve and I stood, near the entrance. Quentin closed the door behind us.

“The Mrs. came. Still got that look in your eyes. Absolute rage. Not a good look for you.”

Wasting no time I yelled, “Did you order the shooting?!”

“Patience darling. Isn’t foreplay before the act?” He smiled.

I felt Steve behind me, his presence a looming cloud in the room. I suddenly felt outnumbered and alone. This was his club I was getting information on, why wasn’t he speaking.

“I’m going to cut to the chase babygirl. The hit wasn’t ordered by me or my men”

Thor looked behind me, having a unspoken conversation with Steve. The silence was deafening and it set my teeth on edge. 

“Just spit it out already!” Steve said behind me.

“I’m not going to bullshit you anymore love. I’m a cop.”

“What?!” My jaw dropped.

“So is Steve. He came to me after they took you and Gianna. We wanted to get you out.” 

No. No. This was a test. Bucky was testing me. He sent them to test me.

“Convince me you’re a cop. Both of you.”

“Your name was Zorya until you were seven. Your father killed your mother, then turned the gun on himself. The only reason he didn’t kill you, you were at church with your grandmother. At least that’s what you were told.” Steve said as he walked in front of me. His blue eyes bore into my soul, sincerity in every word.

“No, no, no.” I started to cry.

It was all true, every word they said. My grandmother changed my name since my father named me. She gave me her deceased husband’s last name.After what he did to my mother she wanted me to have no ties to him or to carry his name. She told me all about it before she died. My heart beat wildly in my chest. My mind was short circuiting.

“Emma and Sonia are alive.” Thor spoke.

"That's not possible."

"They are alive. We placed them in protective custody."

"You're lying!" I yelled to the men. This was all a trick. It had to be. My best friends were dead.

"Zorya." Thor said calmly.

"That's not my fucking name!" I screamed. I hyperventilated, my lungs desperately trying to suck in air. I felt the tears running down to my chin.

"We can get you out, but you have to testify against him and everything you've seen and heard. Can you do it?"

"Are you fucking crazy?! He'll kill me! My daughter!"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. You're going to deliver me to him."

"This is insane."

"Zoey. Nothing will happen. Trust us." Steve said calmly.

"He's going to get suspicious. We have to move."

We all walked out of the club, and went to Steve's car.

"Oh baby. Just when I thought I could trust you."

My blood ran cold at Bucky's voice. I looked over, and saw that we were outnumbered. His hands went around my throat again, then everything went black.

I awoke on a cold floor. Through my hazy vision, I saw Steve and Thor cuffed to chairs. They had the shit beat out of them and were unconscious.

"I gave them a break. I was hoping you'd be awake soon. I missed you."

Bucky grabbed me by my throat again, slamming me on a table. I tried to scream, but it came out as a weird garbled noise. His flesh hand stayed on my throat, and his metal hand ripped my bodysuit open, baring me to him. He opened my jeans, sliding them down forcefully. I tried to move away, but he was still too strong.

"I would've given you the World. Take care of you and Gianna. All you had to do was be faithful." He seethed.

I screamed again as he slammed into me. His thrusts hard and steady. All I felt was piercing pain. He sat me up, and I saw Steve watching Bucky rape me. The sorrow in his eyes made me sob out loud.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he slapped me.

The recoil from the slap made my head rolled on my body. He laid his head on my shoulder, his hand still on my throat. Then I saw it. A glint of silver against the lights. Bucky had a gun tucked in his pants against his back. As fast as I could, I grabbed it and fired. Bucky crumbled to the floor. I shot him in the chest. I climbed down off the table, and he stared down at the blood seeping out of his body.

"Bucky. Rule number one." I whispered. He looked me in the eyes, shocked that I shot him. 

"Debts paid up asshole." 

I closed my eyes and fired again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhhhh.... Never drink and write... Lol I didnt post the whole chapter!!🤦🤦🤦🤦


	18. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, I appreciate it very much I apologize for the last chapter, I effed up on posting the complete chapter. Sending love to everyone right now! Even if you have it we could always use more love in the World!

I watched Bucky slump to the floor. The gravity of what I had done finally hit me, and I sobbed uncontrollably. Steve yelled through the duct tape, which snapped me back from staring at Bucky's lifeless body. I released them, and Steve called for backup.

The sirens and flashing lights gave me a comfort I never felt before.

Turned out Wanda was a cop too. Steve had her bring Gianna to the station and I apologized to her profusely. She was gracious about everything, sitting by my side and taking Gianna to get water or food. Statements were obtained, photographs upon photographs were taken and so many physical exams. I regurgitated my story so many times, the wound would never heal.

It turned out Steve and Thor weren't just regular cops, they were FBI. Steve took the assignment with Bucky, knowing his friend wouldn't question his loyalty. Bucky never knew Steve was a double agent, and in the end it cost him his best friend. 

My house was designated a crime scene, and I couldn't return. Emma and Sonia were indeed alive, our reunion bittersweet. I constantly hugged and touched them, confirming that they were actually there with me. The jerks actually got Gianna a puppy for missing her birthday. An adorable cocker spaniel she named Sir. I stayed with them, the protective detail was over as the offenders were arrested.

Then there was the matter of Gianna. How could I explain to a six year old what we went through? I sat her down with her aunts while I tried to delicately explain the absences of Joey and Bucky.

"Mommy, I know he wasn't my daddy. I had to play pretend. Real daddies don't scare mommies. And you were so scared mommy." She said matter of factly.

I knew she and I would need a shit ton of therapy, and Thor reffered us to Dr Strange. He was instrumental in us getting better and moving on from the whole ordeal. When i discussed my actions towards some individuals that were reprehensible, he quietly assured me that I was under extreme duress and to forgive myself for my actions. 

I sold the house, and used the money to get an apartment. Sonia, Emma, Wanda, Steve and Thor were the only people in attendance at our housewarming. They had all become my World, helping me through the ordeal that was James Barnes.

All the sexual tension between Steve and I, it was just that. Turned out he and Sonia started a little relationship, but they wanted to take it slow. Thor started showing up at my new apartment, under the guise of "making sure I was ok." When I found out I was pregnant, and he sat with me while I cried. He understood what I was going through, and he was very patient and caring. He supported me totally, saying the choice was mine and mine alone either way. After a movie night at my apartment, we were at the door saying goodnight and he leaned over and gently kissed me, telling me he admired my strength. One kiss turned into many, but Thor never rushed me, he never treated me like a victim. Gianna adored him, which made me gravitate to him more. He actually gave Gianna a ring first, before he gave me one. 

The trial of the century began. James Barnes was FINALLY being brought to justice. Over twenty arrests were made. Sam, Quill, Peter, Natasha and Even Maria was arrested for kidnapping and a whole slew of charges as well. Loki was arrested for tax evasion and money laundering. Clint plead guilty to tampering of legal documents, and was sentenced to eighteen months. The vailidty of the marriage license was questioned, but I told the authorities that it was legit. A lie yes, but I wasn't about to lose my spoils of war.

Senator Stark disappeared, some people say to a private island somewhere. He knew my testimony would implicate him in illegal mafia dealings, among other things such as being an asshole. But that isn't punishable with jail time unfortunately. 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Every step I took sounded like thunder. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode in my chest. I kept my head up high, ready for what I was about to face. I sat down in the booth, and grabbed the phone. He was already there staring at me.

"Hi baby. Looking good." He smirked.

"I gotta say, seeing you in locked away this time, it's doing things to me daddy." I shuddered exaggeratedly. 

I smiled at his scowl. 

"It's a girl. I know that's not what you wanted." 

He smiled again, pride etched in his handsome face.

"It's ok. I'll be out soon baby. Then we can be a family again." 

"That's what I came to tell you. Thor told me my testimony gurantees an additional 25 years on top of Joey's murder. I go to court next week. And no one can deny you raped me. I have the proof right here." I rubbed my swollen belly. 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"I already did. She's mine. Your legacy will never live on. We don't belong to you." 

"Baby. You're testing my patience." 

"And you're going to rot here." I shot back.

"What makes you think you can hide from me? You belong to me. Body and soul. You're carrying MY baby." He growled.

"I don't need to hide. Remember those permits Barton forged? Our marriage license was in that pile. All of your property is mine. The clubs, the house, the bank accounts. It's ALL mine. Just call me your Highness. I'm the Queen of New York now. A Queen without a King, but that's ok. I don't plan on keeping any of it, the Crown is tainted enough." I shrugged.

I had quite a few offers for all of the property, and honestly I would've sold it all for a dollar just to spite him. But I wasn't stupid. Like I told him, he took us from the only life we knew. We had no choice but to build a new empire from the ashes.

The color drained out of his face. I relished in the the power shift. 

"First you break my heart, then you stab me in the back. But I still love you."

The sincerity in his voice was so genuine. I shot him twice, and he still said he loved me.

"Guess what? I never loved you. I did what i had to. I survived you." I spat.

"I'll excuse that. After all, you're chock full of hormones." 

I laughed, "Actually, that's what else I came to tell you. I need a divorce. Someone asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I lifted my left hand, showing a simple gold band with a diamond. 

"Mrs Odinson has a nice ring to it right?" I bit my lip.

"You're dead bitch." He spoke lowly. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We both failed at killing each other. Sign those papers daddy. Kk?" 

I dropped the phone and stood, Bucky watched me waddle away. I felt invincible, I conquered the mad King. I took my life back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to anyone who reads my work. It is so hard to put yourself out there and be rejected but here I am 😆


End file.
